Elemental Mages
by Anime Crazed
Summary: AU. The Gods left a Prophecy and now that Prophecy is being fulfilled. With the memories of their past life returning, so is an old threat. Can the love and power that the Gods possess withstand the test once more? Shounenai. Ch.16 and 17 are revised!
1. The Shadow Elemental

Well, hello there! I've finally written something that isn't a one-shot that I like! I hope you all like it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? I also don't own anything that resembles another's work.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Malik/Marik...there is another, but I don't want to spoil it. You'll probably all guess anyway, but hey, I can pretend it's a secret.

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, so if you don't like it, please, don't read.

Oh, and the name of the chapter in bracketsmeans a new paragraph

* * *

People scurried about the Room of Visions; some carrying small crystal bowls of water, others were carrying crystals on string and a few staring intently at hand held mirrors. One particular female was standing in front of a mirror edged in gold, that went from the high ceiling to the black marble floor, her hand gently touching a golden necklace around her neck. Suddenly, the mirror shattered and she fell to the floor. A number of people came to the female's aid. 

"No, I am fine, I must see the king," she said, dusting off her robes as she left the room.

The young Seer was so intent on getting to the king quickly, she failed to notice the young boy in her path until she crashed right into him.

"Oh my! Forgive me, Elemental. I did not see you," she gasped, bowing to the crimson-eyed boy.

"Ishizu, what did I say about that? My name is Yami. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Ishizu fidgeted with her robes.

"I must speak to the king, it is of utmost importance."

"Is it another elemental?" Yami asked excitedly.

"Yes, Elemen…" Ishizu stopped herself at Yami's glare, "Yami."

"Then Seto will be of no use to you."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked, slightly shocked that the king wouldn't be able to help.

"Sure he is king, but dimension shifting takes much more magic than what he is capable of using. After all, Seto is only an Ice mage. Shifting through different dimensions will deplete all of his magical reserves, possibly killing him."

"But I was so sure…it's the first Elemental we've found, aside from yourself."

"Take me to the Room of Visions," Yami ordered.

"But, Yami…"

"I said, take me, Ishizu."

Silently, Ishizu lead Yami to the Room of Visions, her search for the king forgotten as the excitement of finding another Elemental mage dawned upon her.

_(The God of Darkness)_

By the time Yami and Ishizu had arrived at the Room of Visions, the shattered mirror had been replaced, with an identical one and the Seers were back to looking into their bowls, crystals and mirrors, writing down and recording their fleeting visions hoping to piece together different occurrences that will happen in the future.

"It was at this mirror," Ishizu said, pointing to the mirror she had been standing at earlier, "And the dimensions I saw were nothing like anyone has ever described."

"Can you show me?"

"Of course your highness, however, it shall only be parts of the vision. I have already tired myself out," Ishizu explained, resting her forehead on Yami's, her necklace glowing.

_The landscape was barren and bare and littering the cliffs and plains were millions upon millions of pods. Inside the pods were human beings and within one particular pod, a pair of bright green eyes shot open…_ the vision moved forward to a different dimension…

_Most of the earth was covered in water, people on the land stepped into the water and dove beneath the surface, one walked to the waters edge,, looking up at the sky with blue eyes…_again the vision sped forward…

_The area was empty, everyone was in their houses as the storm raged outside…up in the sky however, one of their kind rode the winds, allowing the rain to soak them, lavender eyes twinkling with mirth…_

_Animals ruled, the humans their feeble pets or struggling for survival in the untamed wilderness, deep lavender eyes glared at the kingdom where the animals resided…_the vision faded and Ishizu collapsed, the Elemental catching her.

"Ishizu, you overtaxed yourself. You there!" Yami exclaimed, pointing at an apprentice Seer, "Go and fetch a healer now. Preferably, Anzu Mizaki. Go!" He ordered.

Anzu came at a run and was soon healing Ishizu

"She'll be fine, sir. She just needs to rest for a little while," Anzu said, the blue glow surrounding her and Ishizu fading.

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

Anzu bowed and left the Seers bedroom, Yami following not too far behind.

_(The God of Darkness)_

Yami burst in through the huge golden doors, startling the guards standing on the inside.

"Seto!"

The king continued to look over the collection of maps he had sprawled out on the table in front of him, marking different spots on the map with different colours.

"I need to go dimension travelling!"

This caused the king to glance at Yami.

"For what reason do you need to go to a different dimension, Shadow Elemental?" He questioned, using his ice magic to create a wall of ice over the door so no one could interrupt.

"The Seer, Ishizu, has found another Elemental," Yami said with a smirk. Seto paled.

"Another? Then the Seers visions are coming true," he whispered, looking at the six statues of the gods in the throne room.

"What?"

"The Seers predicted that the legend of the six gods is coming true."

"What legend?" Yami questioned.

"The six gods of the Elements - Light, Darkness, Water, Air, Fire and Earth created our dimension. That you know of, correct?" Yami nodded, "When the gods had finished creating our world, they created magicians and mages. With their task complete, the gods were destroyed, but they left a Prophecy. This you do not know of as it was thought to be a mere legend, however, those with the ability to See, have seen the Prophecy come to pass. The Prophecy said that the gods would come back and live amongst us magical folk. It did not specify when or where, but it did say why. Each of the gods was and is the guardian for the element they were endowed with. When the balance between elements becomes even slightly unstable, the gods will be reborn to control the element. Fate also has a huge part to play, as it decides people's destinies such as choosing whom the Gods will be reborn as and things like that. Now, as you know, with the different dimensions there should be as many of you or me as there are dimensions. That's how dimensions work; they are all variables of our one Earth meaning there would be variables of us. Obviously, there were only six gods, so there can't be a god in every dimension, as that would equate to hundreds or thousands of them. No matter how many dimensions there are, there will only be one god of that particular element." Seto looked at Yami who looked slightly confused, "I'll explain. If I was the god of say, Air, there would be only one of me, no matter how many dimensions there are. However, because I am not the god of Air, there are, for example, fifty dimensions, thus there will be fifty of me. I now believe that the Prophecy that the gods left is coming true because we have found other being that we call 'Elementals' - mages with the ability of an entire element. Do you see where I am headed with this?"

Yami thought for a moment and then his eyes widened with realisation.

"So…y…you mean to say…that you believe that the Elementals are the guardians of the elements and thus, the reincarnation of the gods that created our dimension?"

Seto merely nodded.

"So that would mean…that…I am…"

"Yes, you are the God of Darkness."

* * *

So, what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Any questions, just leave a review and I'll happily answer them for you. (I know, Seto's explanation went for ages!) Remeber to click that little purple button that says 'Submit Review'. Ja ne! 


	2. The Search for the Gods Begins

It's Australia Day! (waves little Aussie flags around) so I thought I'd be nice and post the second chapter of Elemental Mages. I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

Jonouchi looked around Yami's room. His room was almost entirely black, with splashes of crimson here and there. His black bookcase was filled with books concerning Shadow powers and Dark magic. Jonouchi shuddered; dabbling in any form of Dark or Shadow magic was risky business.

"Are you sure you can handle this? You said so your self that dimension travelling takes a lot of magical energy."

"I know, Jonouchi, but trust me on this. Besides, if I get stuck you'll help me right? Dimension travelling buddy of mine," Yami said as he made a circle with his crimson magic.

"The only reason I can dimension travel so easily is because I hardly ever get to use my magic at all. I've got a flipping excess of magic that even mages who have meditated for days would be jealous of. Damned peace treaties."

"Oh, right. Battle mage. Sucks to be you at times like these. Then again, I'd rather my best friend being over filled with magic than being continuously drained of it because of some silly war that Seto has ordered you to fight in. Though, I doubt that he'd send you to actually fight, he'd probably fight you in a room himself."

"Oi! Just because he and I don't get along…"

"Get along? It's more like despise each other with every fibre of your beings."

"Yeah, well, I'll blame our magic types on that," Jonouchi said, crossing his arms, thinking the topic of King Seto was finished with.

Yami slapped his friend on the back. "I hate to tell you this, but, you two have got to be the _only _Ice and Battle mages I know of who fight like you do. You warriors tend to fight with the peace keepers, not Ice mages."

"Shut up and transport yourself before I decide to use my magic for something else other than dimension travelling," Jonouchi growled.

Yami's hands glowed crimson with black highlights and the circle of crimson flames grew in height.

"Now, when you get to the Interchange, look for the little glowing door with the number dimension your after written above it," Jonouchi explained. Yami sweat dropped.

"That's how you pick your dimension? I thought it would be more…I dunno, more…"

"Spacey?"

"I suppose. I thought it would be all random and you had to guess which dimension you were travelling to."

"Ah well, obviously the Gods decided to make it easier for us dimension travellers. Now, into the portal with you!" Jonouchi shoved him into the gateway that Yami had opened, missing Yami wince slightly at the mentioning of 'Gods'.

"Oh, by the way," Yami said, poking his out of the slowly shrinking portal, "Seto's in the ice garden, in case you're wondering."

"Wha? Hang on…ice garden?" Jonouchi asked as Yami disappeared again.

"Yeah, he started it a few days ago and now it's like a jungle out there. The Earth element must be tipsy for his garden to grow that fast."

"And you told me this why?"

"Because I know you looooove him," came Yami's voice with a chuckle.

"That's it!" Jonouchi fumed as be began to glow a golden colour and sent two blasts Yami's way.

"Missed me!" Came the reply with a laugh as the portal closed.

"Stupid Yami, thinking that I…hmm, ice garden…could be interesting…I mean, I hate the stupid guy! Stupid Seto…I mean King Seto… damn you Yami," Jonouchi grumbled as he went in search of another Ice mage who could tell him where the ice garden was.

_(The Search for the Gods Begins)_

Yami appeared at the Interchange in a ball of crimson and black light. Blinking, he looked at his surroundings. There were hundreds of doors each leading to a different dimension. Glowing portals littered the vast space, each having its own little number above the glowing entry along with a sort of Seeing Mirror that allowed you to see if it was the particular dimension you were after. Looking at the ground he was standing on, Yami was semi-surprised to see that he was floating; either that or the floor was clear and all he could see was endless darkness, speckled with little lights similar to stars. Floating/walking over to the portal with the number forty-five above it he took a deep breath andlooked at the door warily.

"This is it," he said to himself, "the dimension where robotics and technology have taken over the human race."

Taking another deepbreath to steady his nerves, he stepped through the portal and was sucked into the dimension.

* * *

That wasn't too much of an evil ending was it? Sorry if it was, I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Ja ne! 


	3. The Earth Elemental

Hey there! This chapter is out sooner than I expected because of school coming up real soon, so I hope you all enjoy!

Discalimer: I don't own Yugioh, and, just to be safe, I don't own the Matrix either.

Warnings: Thereare shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships in this fic, if you don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light and Yami appeared. Red lightning flashed in the sky, acid rain falling and burning the already burnt, dead land. Robots were wandering around the huge fields of glowing red pods, monitoring their growth and progress. Yami stepped from the portal eyes wide with intrigue and filled with a feeling of disgust.

_How could humans allow this to happen?_

Suddenly, a pair of bright green eyes shot open in a pod right in the middle of the field and a green plant, the first green plant that this variation of Earth had seen in a long, long time, sprouted from the ground. The pod opened and a human stood, taking its first breaths of polluted air. Yami looked over and knew that this was who he had come for because greenery was growing everywhere it possibly could around the boy. A hot dry wind blew and tossed wet silvery hair, and almost robotically, he turned his head and looked directly at Yami just as a robot disconnected him from the pod and took him to a huge factory. From what he had read in books back in his dimension, Yami knew that humans were created here so that other beings could purchase humans for slaves. He headed for the factory, intent on 'buying' the silver haired human boy who had just been born.

_(The Earth Elemental)_

The factory was dark, dank and dreary, the epitome of a factory doing dirty work such as creating humans and selling them. Yami walked up to a robot on duty.

"I am here to make a purchase."

"Right this way," the robot lead him towards a corridor lined with cells, "Are there any here that may be of service to you?"

Yami resisted the urge to use his Shadow powers to destroy the robot and set the humans free. They all looked so sad and desperate, some even pleading for him to buy them.

"I'm interested in the newborns and I can pay you whatever the price," Yami said, taking out a small bag. He knew that robots had no care for gold and jewels; however, they did have a taste for rare metals,

"Ah, of course. Right this way," the robot turned and took Yami down an even smaller passage. "You are very lucky today, we have had a few births. Do you see one you like?"

Yami looked into each of the cells. Unlike normal human babies, these children were born when they were in their teens. There was a girl who had short, blonde hair and blue eyes sharing a cell with a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes, both looking at Yami and the robot in fear, backing into the furthest corner of their cell.

Yami looked at the other cells. All were empty.

"Are you sure these two are the only newborns? I could have sworn there was one being born as I arrived."

"Oh, the cell at the very end. He is very strange. We have never had a human like this before. You like the strange boy?"

Yami merely nodded.

"Very well," the robot unlocked the door to the strange boys cell and let him out. "Now, about payment. As a buyer I am sure you are aware that we do not care for your gold and jewels."

"I know of this. I can offer you metals of which you have not readily got here."

"Ah, as this is a strange human, I shall give him to you for a lesser price. He would have been exterminated here otherwise. I shall take what rare metal you care to give me."

"In my dimension we have a rare metal called Mercury. It is highly poisonous to humans of my dimension; however, I have a feeling that you robots shall find a use for this liquid metal. I do not believe that it will harm the humans you…" Yami paused for a moment, "harvest and so I think it will be safe for you to use." Yami pulled out a vile of Mercury.

"It is indeed, liquid metal, the likes of which I have never seen. This covers the payment of this human far enough. As for necessary information, ask the boy. He shall tell you. He is quite educated for a newborn. Thankyou for coming today," the robot left to deal with the new metal it had just been given.

Yami turned to look at his 'purchase'. He was a very gentle looking human. He had bright green eyes and long silvery hair. He wore a tattered shirt, which Yami guessed as once blue and white striped, but was now grey and a dirty blue covered in dirt and grime. The teen also wore jeans that were worn out on both knees. He didn't have shoes. Yami's 'slave' was scuffing the floor with one of his feet, attempting to endure Yami's gaze.

"What is your name?"

"Ryou," the boy said softly. Yami could hardly believe that this human child had been born in such a rough environment. All the others looked so tough and troublesome, but this boy looked obedient and kind.

"And how old are you?" Yami asked, leaning over to look Ryou in the eyes.

"Sixteen in human years, sir." Ryou said quietly, looking away.

Yami and Ryou silently made their way through the factory, Ryou's gaze set to the uneven ground, leading Yami outside. Once they had left the building, Yami told Ryou to stop and used his magic to open up the portal. Ryou's eyes widened in wonder.

"You're from a different dimension?"

"Yes, and you're coming with me." Ryou's face broke into a smile and several small rose bushes blossomed near his feet.

_(The Earth Elemental)_

At the palace, Jonouchi was sitting in Yami's room, waiting for the Shadow Elemental to get back. Closing his eyes, Jonouchi remembered that he had succeeded in blowing up half of KingSeto's ice garden when the two got into a heated argument. Opening his eyes, Jonouchi groaned.

_Gods,_ he thought, _if Yami finds out about that one, he'll never stop saying that we are acting like a married couple! _Leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes once more, Jonouchi prepared to have a little nap before his friend returned. His hopes of even having a few moments rest were shattered when he was knocked off of his chair and a portal appeared.

"Napping?" Yami asked Jonouchi as he stepped out of the portal, followed by a very scruffy looking boy.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Jonouchi said, taking in Ryou's appearance. His clothes were even more tattered and torn and leaves and twigs were in Ryou's dirty hair, courtesy of the many trees that happened to appear as he walked past.

"Have you been fighting with Seto again? You're always sarcastic afterwards," Yami said nonchalantly as he searched for some clean clothes for Ryou. Jonouchi glared at his back.

"No, I have not been fighting with Seto," Jonouchi snapped.

"Yes you have," Yami said with a smirk, "You called him Seto."

Jonouchi glowed a dangerous golden colour.

"Settle down! You know I'm only kidding. Besides, your scaring him," Yami motioned towards Ryou who had backed up against the wall, green eyes wide with fear.

"So who is this rag-a-muffin anyways?" Jonouchi asked, turning to face Ryou, "I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, nice to meet you."

"He's the Earth Elemental," Yami said with a shrug, handing Ryou one of his old shirts.

"Earth Elemental? Him?" Jonouchi asked, disbelievingly looking at Ryou closely. Only now noticing that there were vines growing along the walls near him, slowly wrapping themselves around the teens slightly muscular arms.

"Yes, his name is Ryou. And he is the Earth Elemental. One of six Elemental Mages," Yami banged his cupboard closed and passed Ryou a pair of his old jeans, as well as some sneakers.

Ryou, who had been quiet the entire time, suddenly spoke.

"Elemental?" he asked quietly.

Jonouchi face faulted. "He's the Earth Elemental and he doesn't have a clue as to what it is?"

"Well, he did come from a dimension where magic doesn't exist. That and he's only about…" Yami looked at the sky, "What would you say Ryou? Two hours old?" Ryou nodded.

"What do you mean two hours old? He looks the same age as you and me!"

Ryou stepped forward. "I come from a dimension where the Earth has been totally destroyed by fire, a sort of apocalypse if you will. Only a few humans survived the ordeal, but all of the robotic technology withstood it. With no humans to suppress them, the machines and robots ended up controlling the world and thus the creation of humans became robotic. We are all born in huge harvesting fields. Unlike humans from early in the Earths history, we are born at the approximate age of sixteen. The robots do this because they can get rare and valuable metals if they sell us humans to people from other places. People will buy a human who can already do things, they wouldn't buy an infant and so it was in the best interest of the robots to make it so that we were born at a later age. If we don't get sold, we are made to work in the factories for the robots, or if you are unusual, you get killed immediately, unless someone buys you," Ryou explained.

"What a whacked out dimension! You mean to say that you belong to Yami?"

"Gods no!" Yami exclaimed, "I bought his freedom, not his rights. The robots sold him to me with the intention that I would enslave him, but all I did was buy him his freedom and took him to our dimension. He does not in any way, shape or form belong to me."

Jonouchi shook his head, "This is all too technical for a Battle mage such as myself. I've seen that your home safe so King Seto will be happy. I am off to train up. You never know when I'll be needed," Jonouchi left.

"So your running errands now for him, eh Jonouchi?" All Yami got in reply was an angry yell.

"Is it true what you said, master? I do not belong to you? I belong to myself?" Ryou asked, timidly playing with one of the vines that had wrapped around him.

"Yes. I do not own you. All I did was purchase your freedom. You are able to do your own things your own way. You do not need to answer to anyone but yourself unless you choose to do so. As it is, you are treated with utmost respect here. You're an Elemental Mage. And in this world, the God of Earth," Yami whispered that last part.

"Elemental Mage?" Ryou asked again.

"Oh Gods, I forgot to explain it to you. How fast a learner are you? I have a plant problem that really needs to be fixed."

Ryou looked around the room. Plants and trees were growing everywhere because of the young God of Earth.

"Umm…"

"I should probably show you how to control your power first. At least now that your here, the plants are in balance. I've already seen what can happen when an element becomes unbalanced. Right, first step to magical control is meditation," Yami began, sitting down in front of Ryou. Once Ryou had gotten into the breathing rhythm, Yami flopped down onto his bed.

_We had better find the others soon…_

* * *

If anyone is confused with Ryou's dimension, think of the Matrix and the real world. All barren and stuff, like that. Well, that's chapter three. How was it? Leave a review and let me know... 

Oh! and to **someoneyoudontknow - **the robots haven't really got anything to do with any of the elements...I just needed a different dimension. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. The Water Elemental

It's the night before school starts and I figured I wouldn't get much time when it did, so I posted this for all you guys! I hope you like the chappie!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, if I did, I can assure you there would be more fluffy moments between Yami and Hikari pairs...grins

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, so if you don't like, don't read. And yes, there is some in this chapter.

Oh! And to **someoneyoudontknow**- I think the title explains it all...'

* * *

Ryou awoke to the sound of heavy rain on the palace roof. Brushing his now soft, clean sliver hair out of his eyes, he walked over to a window and looked out at the garden. He chuckled to himself and a few plants blossomed. Ryou quickly stopped however, when he remembered the issues he had with cleaning up Yami's room. He had quickly learned that as an Elemental Mage, he was the reincarnation of the God of Earth and that he would regain most of his past memories the longer he stayed in Yami's dimension. This helped him a lot, especially with meditation. After three hours of heavy meditation, Yami ordered him to remember how to slightly control the plants and to get rid of them so he could sleep peacefully. After another three hours of futile attempts, something in Ryou's memory clicked and, unconsciously, Ryou willed the plants away. Yami then went to explain for a further hour how Ryou's magic was still very much controlled by his emotions as well as how magic was not a toy and that Ryou still had a long way to go before his power was under his full control. A loud clap of thunder brought him out of his reservoir and Ryou found himself among the plants, enjoying the feeling of being rained upon. The plants cries of joy sounding in his mind.

"Hey, Ryou!" An unfamiliar, yet familiar voice called.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Jonouchi, remember?"

"Yes," Ryou called, "What can I do for you?"

"Yami needs you. He told me to take you to the Room of Departures," Ryou appeared next to Jonouchi, "However, I think you might need to dry off. We'll stop by the Laundry Room on the way."

_(The Water Elemental)_

Ryou took in the surroundings as he followed Jonouchi. The walls were all made of carefully carved sandstone and were decorated with a multitude of tapestries and ornaments. Many of the tapestries and carvings depicted scenes involving the Gods and the creation of this dimension and the splitting of the dimensions, freeing the people from the horrible rule of a power hungry king. Jonouchi chuckled at Ryou who was having a hard time gazing at the variety of colour. Passing a very beautiful and cold ice garden, Jonouchi warned Ryou not to set foot into it unless he wanted to face the wrath of King Seto. Ryou, very sensibly, stepped away from the winter wonderland and continued down the long hall. Jonouchi held open a heavy wooden door, which had the Gods of Darkness and Light carved onto it and the two entered the Room of Departures.

"Jonouchi! What took you so long?'

"Him," Jonouchi pointed to Ryou who was scuffing a foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Yami, I was out in the rain."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me. It would help me quite a lot because you're the Earth Elemental. You're able to detect water, right?"

"But you said I'm not trained enough to do any serious magic yet."

"It won't be serious magic. You will be able to feel the water because of your connection with plants," _and the God of Water because of your past_, he said to himself. "Plants depend on water, so it will be like a sixth sense for you to find it. Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded.

"Alright then, here we go!" Yami's hands glowed and the room filled with magic as crimson flames grew from the circle on the floor again as the door to the Interchange opened.

"We'll see you soon Jonouchi," Ryou waved.

"Say 'Hello' to Seto when you see him for me!" Yami laughed.

"Why you!" Jonouchi sent two blasts into the portal.

"You missed, Jonouchi," Ryou said politely as Yami laughed even louder and the portal closed.

"That damned Yami…hmm, though, I suppose I had better be a good friend and relay the message," Jonouchi said thoughtfully, leaving the Room of Departures looking for King Seto.

_(The Water Elemental)_

"And here we are again!" Yami announced as they emerged at the Interchange. Yami looked around, expecting to be alone again, but this time there were hundreds of dimension travellers, all popping in and out of doors. Some were human and others were not quite so human. Yami barely had enough time to move before a Centaur crossed his path.

"Okay. Now, all I need you to do Ryou is feel where the most water is. Can you do that?"

The white haired boy nodded and headed through the crowds. Yami was getting worried when they had been floating/walking for a while when Ryou suddenly stopped in front of dimension number three hundred and one.

"Okay, here we go!" Yami and Ryou stepped through the door into the unknown dimension.

_(The Water Elemental)_

Yami looked up at the cloudy blue-grey sky. Looking over towards some rocks, he noticed people lounging around on them nude and some even had fish tails?

"Ugh, it's too wet!" Ryou exclaimed, standing up, realising he was on land.

"Ryou, stop it. We're meant to try and blend in!"

"What do you two strangers want?" A rough voice asked, the waves crashing against the rocks angrily.

"Umm… we were…" Yami trailed off as he looked at the person who was talking to him, "Ryou, turn around, just so I know I'm not already talking to you."

"What is it? Dear Gods," Ryou whispered. The stranger had the same silver hair as Ryou but instead of green eyes, his were a deep ocean blue. He had solid muscles but they weren't too bulky and his entire body was a sun-kissed bronze, obviously from years of sunning on the beach. He stood up clumsily, as if walking on two feet was a totally new experience for him.

"Sweet Mother of the Oceans," the stranger replied, "You look just,"

"Like me," Ryou finished, "I'm Ryou."

"Bakura," the stranger announced, the waves calming down slightly.

"And I'm Yami," Yami added, feeling a little left out.

"We've never met, have we?" Bakura asked Ryou, sitting down, his legs not able to take his weight any longer.

"Maybe," Ryou answered, remembering a long explanation that Yami gave him once about how all of the Elementals were Gods. A memory bubbled to the surface of Ryou's mind…

_It was strangely serene, the underwater plants gently swaying with the movement of the water. Shafts of light filtered through the surface, the sound of waves crashing on the surface were a soft lullaby._

"_Welcome to my domain," a smooth, deep voice said._

"_It's beautiful…"_

"_Just as you are," the voice said as a kiss was softly placed on his shoulder…_

"Water," Ryou whispered, desperately wanting to reach out and touch the mirror image of him sitting helplessly on the sand. The person he hadn't held in so long…

"We've been looking for you," Yami said, looking out to sea.

"You have? I've only been awake for a few weeks. When I was only just born, I was stung on my tail fin by some creature and fell into a coma. That's what the doctors say. I've been out for sixteen years apparently. I woke up a few weeks ago to find that my entire family had left for another ocean and the doctors left me on the shore until I recovered."

"I…I don't know what to say," Ryou said.

"You're a merboy?" Yami asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Sort of. Because we have so much water, but we still have land, we have the ability to switch from fins to feet and vice versa. Unfortunately, I can't seem to use either very well," Bakura said with a grin.

"Considering that you have nothing left here and we need you back at my dimension, how about you come with Ryou and myself?"

"Sure," Bakura said, looking at Ryou intently, something stirring inside of him…

_The forest was thick and dense. It was _his _home. The home in which they both thrived, each of their magical abilities existing harmoniously, just as they did. Walking amongst the masses of plants, he failed to notice the green eyes watching him until he was tackled to the mossy ground, being showered with gentle kisses._

"_I missed you,"_ _a gentle voice whispered…_

"I missed you too," Bakura whispered, almost reaching a hand out to the Earth Elemental…the person he silently and secretly craved for…

"But before we go," Bakura shook his head, the memory fading away, "We will need to find you some form of clothing," Yami casually mentioned.

"Clothing?" Bakura asked looking at the two confusedly.

"Yeah, what we're wearing…by the looks of things, it doesn't exist here," Ryou thought for a moment before taking his shirt off and tearing it so it was a long strip of material. "Now, tie this around your waist like this," Ryou tied the strip of material around his waist like a sarong. He then untied it and handed the light blue material to Bakura. After a few minutes, Bakura was as decently dressed as Yami and Ryou could get him without loosing too many of their own clothes. Once again, Yami's hands glowed crimson and he transported Ryou, himself and the new Water Elemental back to his own dimension.

* * *

So that's that chapter. You all liked? Giggles The Water Elemental is revealed...is it who you thought it would be? Please, Read and Review! Ja! 


	5. Elemental Mages

Hi! Welcome to chapter 5 of Elemental Mages, I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything that resembles another work.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) pairings, don't like, don't read. Simple!

Oh! Last chapter I forgot to say that italic text is a memory...I think you are all smart enough to have realised that though '

* * *

Last chapter: Once again, Yami's hands glowed crimsonand he transported Ryou, himseld and the new Water Elemental back to his own dimension...

* * *

Yami, Ryou and Bakura opened their eyes and saw darkness. Shuffling around, Yami  
realised they were inside a cupboard.

"I really have to get a bit better at the trip home," he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm," Ryou sniffed the air, "Rose scented, quite nice, very artificial though."

"Hey, there's plenty of water around too. It's hot though, unnaturally hot…then again, I'm not home, so maybe it is normal here."

Yami went to open the door but he hesitated. Rose scents, hot water, cupboard. Rose scents…hot water…cupboard…Yami thought for a moment before groaning.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"We're…"

Suddenly the door opened, allowing light to flood into the cupboard. The three boys blinked at the bright light before their vision cleared and they saw…

"A…Anzu," Yami stuttered.

"Miss Ishizu."

"Ah, hello, ladies," Bakura said with a bow. Being in a new dimension he figured he should be as courteous as possible and was hoping to the Mother of the Oceans that they did not find his polite behaviour offensive. After all, they may have strange customs here. Bakura was completely oblivious to the fact that they were three males in the female bathhouse.

"What in the name of the Gods…" Anzu growled

"Are you three doing in here!" Ishizu screeched.

"We're sorry! Really!" Ryou said, dashing out of the cupboard, politely averting his gaze.

"I was dimension travelling! How was I supposed to know I would end up here!" Yami wailed, following Ryou out, ducking to miss the shampoo bottles and bars of scented soap that were hurled after him.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Bakura said with another bow, walking out after the two other Elemental Mages.

Anzu and Ishizu just looked at Bakura strangely then turned and stared at the cupboard suspiciously, wondering if there were any more boys inside waiting to come out.

_(Elemental Mages)_

Down one of the many halls in the palace, Yami let out a laugh.

"Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Yami, it's not very funny."

"Oh gods! I have never seen a healer come that close to using an attack…oooh, we must havemade Anzu angry."

"Why were they so angry?" Bakura asked, wondering what all the fuss was about. Yami looked at Bakura and promptly began laughing again, leaning against a statue of the God of Air for support.

"In this dimension, people aren't as…open... about their bodies as they are in your dimension," Ryou explained.

"Oh, so, they also wear these clothes things?" Bakura said with a tug at the sparse amount of blue material wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, and if they aren't wearing clothes, you really shouldn't be there because they'll get mad."

"Like today?"

"Yes."

"So, if they wear clothes all the time, why didn't they have them on?" Bakura asked, somewhat innocently.

"Well, they were bathing. You know, washing and stuff. In this dimension, you don't wear clothes when you're bathing."

"But, if they don't like people seeing them without clothes, how come they were in the same room without clothes on?"

"Because, if you're with the same gender, it's alright, I suppose…"

"Alright, so if I don't want them to be mad at me, I should stay away from the room with the hot water and nice smelling air."

"That's right…well, the one for girls anyway," Ryou turned to Yami."Yami! Stop laughing, it's not that funny!"

"I wonder if Ishizu saw that one coming," Yami continued to giggle as the three returned to Yami's room to find some clothes for Bakura.

_(Elemental Mages)_

After the meal that night, at which it was discovered that Bakura refused to eat seafood and that Ryou was a complete vegetarian, Yami decided to spend a little time teaching Bakura and Ryou how to meditate.

"Get comfortable," Yami sighed as a bed of moss formed underneath Ryou. Ryou just smiled.

"Umm…Yami?"

Yami looked over at Bakura.

"Do you think that maybe we could move to where there is some water? I'm not used to such a dry climate," Bakura said, a little embarrassed.

Yami glowed a crimson red as the shadows shaped themselves into a deep bath filled with cold water.

"Thanks."

"Yes, yes, now back to meditation. Are you both comfortable?"

Ryou and Bakura nodded.

"Good, now, close your eyes and breathe in…2…3…4, hold 2…3…4…out 2…3…4. This calms your breathing to a manageable rate. Now, I want you to move into your mind. Find your magic's source. Now, your's will probably be sprawled in every direction, try nudging it to be a sphere, or whatever shape you would like your magic inside of you to be."

Ryou fell inside of himself. His mind a thick, dense forest. Walking through his mind, he came upon a very large water fountain. In the water fountain, there was a glowing green light, which was sprawled everywhere; tendrils were sprouting from it in all different directions. Walking up to the fountain, Ryou took a look at the sculptures. It was a merperson who was holding a human in their arms. Ryou pouted slightly and took a closer look. The merperson has familiar hair and so did the human inthe merpersonsarms. Ryou looked a little harder and realised that is was Bakura in his merperson form and Ryou. He smiled; Bakura had a special place in his mind after all. Smiling, Ryou noticed that all the plants in the garden were either Bakura's or his own favourites. Smiling warmly, he took one last gaze before he started his quest of collecting all the little tendrils of magic that were snaking around his mind, forming his magical source into a rose.

Bakura entered the depths of his mind. Looking around he realised it was underwater. Remembering what Yami had said about their magic being sprawled around the place, Bakura looked for his magic source. Swimming around, he turned a corner and swam into an undersea garden. In the middle of the garden, he noticed a glowing blue sphere with little bubbles coming off of it. Looking around the little garden, he noticed a few glowing pearls. Collecting them, they formed one large pearl and merged with the sphere of magic in the middle of the garden. Bakura made his sphere of magic a water drop, smiled at the little garden (which reminded him immensely of Ryou) and continued looking for the glowing pearls of magic that were littered around his mind.

A calm silence fell in the room, only broken by the slight slapping of waves against the shore and the very, verygentle breeze that was rustling the leaves…

_Hang on…breeze rustling the leaves?_

Yami opened his eyes to find that the meditation room had been transformed into a tropical paradise. Azure blue water surrounded the golden sand with lush tropical trees growing in the middle of the island. A gentle breeze blew, making the trees dance in the wind. Ryou was perched in one of the trees and Bakura was sitting in a small pool. Reaching inside himself, Yami pulled a few threads of his Shadow Magic and carefully used it to communicate with Ryou and Bakura.

_Ryou, Bakura? Come back to the real world…come back..._his deep voice resonated within the minds of Ryou and Bakura. Slowly, their eyes blinked open.

"There's a storm," Bakura said simply,standing and walking to the window, the paradise disappearing.

Ryou and Yami followed and gasped at the scene before them. A huge tower of spinning debris was destroying a nearby town.

"I learned about these," Ryou said, "I haven't ever seen one though."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"A tornado. It's a huge spinning funnel of air that picks up things from the ground and spits them back out. It's really quite destructive."

"I think," Yami said, fear evident in his voice, "We need to find the Air elemental."

* * *

Ooooh! Was that an okay chapter? I hope I didn't leave it in too much of an evil place. Grins If anyone wants to know how Ryou knows all this stuff when he's only just been born it's because they had some learning program playing as he was growing or whatever, it does make sense! Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who haven't, please do, it helpsme alot! Ja ne!


	6. The Elementals of Air and Fire

Hi there! Chapter six is here! I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: This fic does contain shounen-ai (boyxboy) pairings, don't like, don't read. Simple.

Oh, Italics are either thoughts or memories...I think it's easy to tell which is which.

* * *

The tornado hadn't died yet and was still creating a path of destruction. Yami was worried about the people in the cities it had destroyed. The Shadows offered him what little comfort they could.

_It's all too soon…_Yami mused in the comfort of the Shadows, _Why is there such an unbalance in the Elements? Surely there is something at work more than just a mere Prophecy…_

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

Ryou and Bakura had begun meditating again to clam their rattled nerves when a loud crash snapped them back to reality. They looked over to where Yami had been sitting on his bed and noticed he had backed up against the wall. Standing in a circle of lavender light was a stranger with tanned skin, shoulder-length blonde hair, purple eyes and a rather large set of white feathered wings, which were cramped in such a small space, knocking over a number of ornaments.

"Well, this is interesting…" the stranger said, scratching his head, failing to notice three pairs of eyes resting on him, as he made his impressive wings disappear.

"Just what…" Ryou began.

"Exactly are you…"

"Doing in my room?" Yami finished.

"Huh?" The lavender-eyed stranger gazed about his surroundings, the magic circle disappearing, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I'm Malik. I guess a spell of mine went a little wrong," he said sheepishly.

"You can perform magic?" Yami asked, genuinely intrigued.

Malik shrugged, "Of course I can. Although I didn't really fit in amongst my kind because I was much, much more powerful than the rest of them. Hence why I decided to time travel…what year is this?"

"Year? Umm, it's the Year of the Water Element. However, you haven't travelled through time, you've travelled to a different dimension."

"I _knew_ there was a reason why they told us that Air magicians couldn't perform time magic…oops," Malik said with a grin.

"Wait…did you say Air magician?"

Malik looked out the window.

"You've got some tornado issues," he said casually, "I'll be right back."

Malik jumped out of the window and took to the skies, his lavender glow growing in intensity as he flew closer to the huge spinning funnel. When Malik felt he was close enough, he closed his eyes and began chanting and spell. Suddenly, he opened them, shouted one final command and spread his arms out wide, the spinning tunnel dissipating. The three in Yami's room looked on with awe as they witnessed the first real power of any of the Gods. Their awe suddenly turned to horror when they noticed their newfound deity falling to the ground, which had instantaneously burst into flames.

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

Somewhere in another time and place, a teen running for his life, away from imprisonment by the ruling animals, felt a huge twist somewhere deep inside of himself and his heart pulled towards an unknown object. The teen fell into a crumpled heap, screaming in agony, as his heart desperately yearned for something…no… someone who he urgently needed to save. Somehow he knew his very existence depended on this person living, for if the person died, he surely would too. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and he fell into a state of clam, not realising that he no longer was in the dimension where he feared everyday for his life.

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

There was screaming, so much screaming, and the heat; it was intense, so very intense. Malik struggled to open his eyes as he plummeted to the raging flames below, the orangey arms reaching higher and higher to pull him to his death.

"Yet again. I try to succeed and fail, only this time; there shall be no more chances for me," with his last drop of magic, he sent some words to the people watching helplessly from a palace window. "To my new friends," they heard on a gentle breeze, "I am truly sorry I could not get to know you better." The breeze died and Malik closed his eyes again as he prepared to be engulfed by the flames that would end his life.

Except that his fiery end did not come. Opening his eyes again, he felt cool raindrops on his face attempting to kill the flames. Looking at the burning ground, he saw that there was a circle of rocks stopping the fire from spreading any further. He also noted, in the seconds that ticked by, that someone was amidst the flames, glowing deep lavender, pulling them towards himself, controlling the usually uncontrollable force. Yami and the others noticed that the flames were gathering in one place and Ryou realised that there was enough space for him to grow a few large, lush trees to help cushion the winged persons' fall. Malik smiled as he approached the trees.

"Thank you," he whispered as he hit the trees and fell onto a soft patch of moss.

Looking over to where the fire once was burning, there was only smoke. His vision went blurry but he saw a face appear in front of him.

_So similar to me…_ he thought as he saw blonde hair in large spikes and deep lavender eyes. An image flashed in his mind…

_The flames danced, only for him. For him. He looked on as _he_ made the flames dance. _

"_They dance only for you, love. Only for you…"_

"It has been far too long, Fire. I remember almost everything. I've wanted to see you for so long," Malik whispered, reaching a hand out to touch the strangers face.

"Who…are you?" the stranger who controlled the fire asked, something rekindling in his foggy memory as he thought he remembered this boys face.

A gentle breeze was blowing and his hair danced in the wind. Suddenly, a hand was thrust into his line of view.

"Fly, love, fly," a soft voice whispered as the owner held out a tanned hand. "Come fly with me," 

"I am Air, or Malik…"

"I'm Marik," the stranger said.

"I know," Malik whispered before he blacked out. Marik picked up the familiar stranger and began walking to the palace. Somehow he knew he had to go there.

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

Bakura and Ryou slumped to the ground, unused to using such a vast amount of power at one time. Yami smiled.

"It seems your instincts have started to take over and your memories are returning," he said as he noticed the two silver haired people leaning against each other in their sleep. He draped a blanket over them before he ran from the palace where he saw the God of Air, Malik fall.

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

In the distance, Yami saw someone walking towards him, with a winged person in their arms.

"Malik!" Yami called, running up to the stranger.

"I am Marik," he said.

"You must be the God of Fire."

"That is what Malik said to me before he fainted."

"Let me take him, you must be tired from your use of magic."

Marik allowed Yami to carry Malik back to the palace, the pair sharing a comfortable silence.

_(The Gods of Air and Fire)_

King Seto slammed down his glass, almost shattering it.

"It's too soon," he hissed at his companion.

"I know, Seto. I know."

"How can I stop the prophecy from coming true? Upon its completion, the Gods will take up their rightful place as rulers. I can't allow this! I have waited so long… so patiently. The worlds will call me their god! Not the pathetic Elementals! I will rule all dimensions as one!"

"Us Seto, us," someone whispered in his ear, relaxing him.

"Yes, sorry, love. We. We will rule…"

* * *

How was that chapter? I'm sorry about not giving Malik or Marik as lengthy introductions, but I thought it may get a bit boring if Yami had to go and round them all up. Although, if you all think more could be written for them, or if the chapter was moving too fast, leave a review and let me know so I can fix it. Thanks! Ja ne! 

**Chelley Angel: **Last chapter I made Bakura so polite because he wasn't too sure exactly what he could get away with in Yami's dimension...I think I made him a little too polite though...oh well, thanks heaps for reviewing Hands out Bakura plushies>


	7. A Moment of Peace

Hi! Chapter 7 has arrived. I hope you like the chapter. Mahou, disclaimer, please!

MK: Okay, listen up!We don't own Yugioh, Takahashi-sama does, nor do we own anything that resembles anothers work.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (boyxboy) stuff so if you don't like, don't read. There is some fluff in this chapter.

* * *

**Last chapter:** _"How can I stop the prophecy from coming true? Upon it's completion, the Gods will take up their rightful place as rulers. I can't allow this! I have waited so long...so patiently. The worlds will call me their god! Not the pathetic Elementals! I will rule all dimensions as one!"_

_"Us Seto, us," someone whispered in his ear, relaxing him._

_"Yes, sorry, love. We. We will rule..."_

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the throne room.

"Enter."

Yami came in, with four others behind him.

"May I introduce you, King Seto," Yami said formally with a bow, "To, Ryou, the Earth Elemental," Ryou stepped forward and bowed, just as Yami had shown him and the others.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty," Ryou said politely, straightening up.

"Bakura, the Water Elemental," Bakura stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Malik, the Air Elemental," Malik, who had hidden his wings, also stepped forward and bowed.

"And finally, Marik, the Fire Elemental," Marik too, bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you all," King Seto said as politely as he could. Inside he was raging. Five Elementals in five days! Damn them all! "It's quite amazing that five of our beloved Gods have returned to their home. I welcome you all," he said, standing and slightly bowing to the Gods.

The five of them stared in shock. Seto straightened.

"Now," he said with a forced smile, hoping that they didn't notice it, "I'm sure you all know how hard it is to run a kingdom. I am sorry I couldn't spend anymore time with you," he said, returning to reading one of many documents he had to sort through, trying not to crush them in anger. Yami and the others silently left, missing the scowl on Seto's face before he decided to turn the throne room into an ice world, a blizzard dangerously raging inside.

_(A Moment of Peace)_

It was early afternoon and Yami had given them some time off from learning meditation. Although the others wanted to know more about Yami's world, he had said for them to wait until the sixth God, the God of Light had arrived, but Yami knew they would regain almost all of their memories by the weeks end, possibly even before the God of Light had been found.

Looking out at the crashing waves, Bakura felt a pang of homesickness. Sure he didn't have anyone there, but home was home, whether there was anyone waiting there or not.

"No use dwelling on the past," he said to himself, "That's kind of ironic though, because Yami said I would be getting past memories back…besides, this is my home now, and I have people here for me." Sighing, he walked into the waves, and for the first time since he was a small merchild, he had reverted back to his fishy form, the water eagerly welcoming its guardian.

_(A Moment of Peace)_

Ryou was sitting in the branches of an exceptionally tall palm tree on the beach, listening to the trees talk to him. Being only about a week old, this life was really the only one he had known.

"Everyone is so much more aware than I am, having sixteen years of experience in the world," Ryou sighed as he remembered Bakura's tale, "Except for Bakura. This is home but I feel so out of place…and yet," he looked out to see and saw someone in the water, somehow knowing it was Bakura, "He makes me feel right where I belong. With him…" leaping from the tree, Ryou made his way to the waters edge.

_(A Moment of Peace)_

Bakura knew he was being watched. He carefully resurfaced and found Ryou sitting on the beach, watching him intently. Bakura swam as close as he could to the shore; it wasn't wise for him to leave the water in this form when other people were around.

"Come on in, the water's beautiful," Bakura called to Ryou. He saw Ryou remove his shoes and shirt, leaving his shorts on. Ryou floated next to Bakura, noticing the shimmering blue of his tail.

"I've never seen a merperson you know," Ryou said gently.

"Not many people have…I…" Bakura trailed off.

"Yes?" Ryou asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I…I would like to show you something," Bakura said, somewhat apprehensively, averting his gaze as he took Ryou's hand and carefully guided them out to a spot.

"Close your eyes," Bakura said gently as they dived beneath the waves.

It was strangely serene. Ryou could feel the underwater plants gently swaying with the movement of the water. The sound of waves crashing on the surface was a soft lullaby.

"Open your eyes," Bakura's smooth, deep voice washed over Ryou, sounding strangely normal underwater.

Ryou opened his eyes and gasped. It was beautiful. Right in front of them was an under sea garden of sorts. There were many varieties of corals, which littered the sea floor, as well as an array of plants, which seemed to welcome Ryou to their watery home. Many different fishes and marine animals frolicked in the warm waters, shafts of sunlight filtering down, lighting up the beautiful scene. Ryou looked on in awe.

"Welcome to my domain,"

"It's beautiful…"

"Just as you are," Bakura said as he placed a soft kiss on Ryou's shoulder…

_(A Moment of Peace)_

Malik was standing on a cliff, the wind tossing his blonde hair. Smiling, he leapt off the point, unfurled his hidden wings and took to the sky, a laugh escaping him as he flew. While he was twisting, turning and diving, Malik failed to notice a person standing on the cliffs edge, watching him do his aerial acrobatics. Marik watched Malik fly joyously through the air, a slight smile on his lips. Marik turned to leave the cliff.

"Wait," he heard on the breeze and turned to find Malik floating in the air.

"Fly, love, fly," his soft voice whispered as Malik held out a tanned hand. 

Carefully, Marik took Malik's hand and was gently lifted from the ground.

"Come fly with me," was all Malik said before lifting Marik into the sky with him.

_(A Moment of Peace)_

Yami was in a restless sleep. Too dark. Much, much too dark. Where's the light? Light!

_There was hardly any light…all there was, was darkness. Amidst the chaos there was a pale amethyst glow…slightly lighting the dark, dark world…_

Yami sat up with a start, a pair of violet eyes burned into his memory. Light, the balancing light. He had found it!

Yami was frantic by the time Ryou and Bakura had come back from the beach. The two, almost fully awakened Elemental mages were walking slowly, Bakura's arms draped over Ryou's shoulders.

"By the Gods! Where were you two? I know where the God of Light is!"

Bakura bit back a laugh.

"You may want to find someone else to complain to, fool. We are the gods, remember?"

"Don't be funny, I'm not in the mood. Something is happening. Darkness comes."

"And you're worried why?" Ryou asked, slightly confused.

"There has to be balance between all elements! You've both come from worlds where there was an imbalance between them! The light must be found or else we will become dark. Where's the other two?"

"Right here," Marik announced as he walked in with Malik, arms around the Air gods' waist.

"We're going to get the God of Light," Yami said, as he created his crimson circle.

* * *

How was that chapter? Was the fluff okay? I'm not very good at writing it I don't think...the next chapter should be up soon. Please, Read and Review! 


	8. The Light Elemental

Wow! This took me a while to post (even though I had it already typed). I hope you enjoy...I am now going to attempt to type a Valentines Day fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai (boyxboy) love, so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Last Chapter: _"We're going to get the God of Light," Yami said, as he created his crimson circle...

* * *

_

The five of them appeared at the Interchange, which was empty.

"So this is where the dimensions are!" Malik said, "It's no wonder I stuffed up the dimension travel then. I didn't even come here."

"It's this way," Yami called back to the group, heading in the direction of the early numbers.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Ryou gently asked, not wanting to anger Yami, when he finallycaught up to the Shadow Elemental.

"Right here," Yami said, stepping into portal number twenty.

"He seems rather…" Marik started.

"Desperate," Bakura finished, the four following Yami.

_(The God of Light)_

The two appeared in the middle of a large town. There were people bustling about everywhere, women purchasing goods, children running through the main street and merchants trying to sell their products.

"Yami, we don't fit in!" Malik hissed, as a few people who were standing by stopped to look at them.

A young woman came up to Ryou.

"Please Sir, can you help me? You are a healer aren't you?"

"Umm, sure," Ryou said nervously.

The woman led Ryou (and subsequently the others, as they were following) down a street to a small house. The inside was small, but cosy. Old tapestries were hung on the walls and a small fire was crackling merrily in the hearth. A pot of water was boiling.

"This way," she ushered Ryou into a small room.

Ryou looked at the small boy sitting upin the small bed.

"See here," he said gently, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to see a healer!" the boy shouted before coughing.

"Oh stop it, you sound like my little brother did. That was until he got very sick and almost died. Now, what's wrong?" Ryou asked again, hoping his little lie about his 'brother' would work.

The boy reconsidered. "I have a cold Sir, but its really bad," the boy coughed again, "I'm all sleepy like and I can't get out of bed," he sneezed before continuing, "And I'm sneezing all the time and I feel sick."

_Hmm, sounds like the flu_, Ryou thought as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead to check his temperature.

"Ah, I know what to do with you. You just sleep and rest for a few days. Don't do any sort of work for at least a week or two, you got that?" The boy nodded, "Good, now you rest up, I'm going to speak with your mother."

Ryou quietly left the room and turned to see the mother anxiously waiting, Malik reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"He's just got a very bad cold," Ryou announced, thinking that in this dimension, they wouldn't have a name for the flu considering it was like medieval Japan.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Well, let him rest, don't allow him to get out of bed for a week or so. Also, give him some lemon juice and honey mixed with water to get rid of the cough. Chicken soup wouldn't hurt either," Ryou said, remembering some of the remedies that he'd learned as a baby.

"Thank you! How muchdo I pay you?"

"Oh, nothing. It was my pleasure. Just don't tell anyone, all right? Our secret," Ryou told the woman. He could tell that she was struggling through her life.

"Of course, of course," she showed Ryou and the others to the door, "Thank you again!"

"Now what?" Marik asked looking around, "Wait a minute…that could be fun," he said with a smirk, pointing to a building.

The others looked at where Marik was pointing. The building, like every other one, was made out of wood. The veranda was very well kept and hanging in the windows were brightly coloured fabrics acting as curtains. Music could be heard as well as laughter. Standing out on the porch were a few very good looking females, wearing _very_ revealing clothing.

Outside of the building, were two arguing boys.

"Come on," one of them, the blonde one, urged.

"I'm not going in!" came a lighter voice.

"And why not?"

"It's not right."

"What's not right about it? You're doing them a service by going there. You're helping them live."

"I don't care, it's not right," the smaller of the two argued.

"Yugi, you're a boy of sixteen summers. It's high time you learn how to deal with women."

"I'll learn how to 'deal' withwomen some other way, Jonouchi. I refuse to go in there!"

"One day you'll thank me for this," the blonde said before hoisting the smaller one onto his hip and carrying him into the building.

The five of them stared at where the two arguing boys once stood.

"Well?" Malik asked.

"We go in. That was him," Yami said, walking towards the building without a second thought.

"You guys can go, I'll wait," Ryou said timidly, blushing slightly.

"Huh? What for?" Malik asked, plainly not knowing exactly what was wrong with the building.

"I don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" Bakura asked getting a little impatient.

"It's a brothel. I really don't want to go in there," Ryou said, looking at the ground.

"A brothel?" Malik and Marik asked. They didn't have those in their dimensions.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll speak up for you. The ladies will leave you alone. Come on, _someone's_ going to have to sweet talk the God of Darkness out of his situation on the veranda. And I'm thinking that it will have to be me," Bakura grumbled, grabbing Ryou's hand dragging him up to where Yami was in a bit of a tight spot, Malik and Marik following closely behind, wanting to know what a brothel was.

_(The God of Darkness)_

The ladies in front of him giggled. Just what was so funny? They snapped their fans out and began fanning them selves; their low cut dresses making Yami's eyes wander. He returned his gaze to their smiling faces.

"Hey now, what's a cutie like you doing in a town like this?" one of them said, tapping her fan against Yami's chest.

Yami just stared, unused to this type of attention from females. He made his crimson eyes return to their smilingfaces once again.

"Just enjoying the sights, ladies," a smooth voice answered from behind Yami.

"Ah well then, we do hope that they are up to your standards," one of them, a ginger haired one, winked.

"Ah, better than," Bakura said expertly, pushing Yami into the building, leaving the giggling girls behind, "Watch what you say and don't give them any hints that you're here for business," Bakura mumbled to the others, each of them guessing what 'business' meant.

The inside was an array of colours. The rooms were brightly lit with women wandering around everywhere. Men too walked around, it was clear that they were here for 'leisure' only. Bakura scanned around and found what he was after… the bar.

_(The God of Light)_

"How can I help five fine men like yourselves," the bar attendant flirted.

Yami saw her features and nearly fainted with shock.

"Ishizu?" he said disbelievingly,completely forgetting that he was in a different dimension.

"How do you know my name? Kami-sama, I haven't forgotten one of my customers have I?"

"No, no!" Yami said quickly, correctly understanding what 'customer' meant, "I'm new in this town."

Ishizu frowned. If people had been talking about her…

"Obviously, he's heard very good things about you," Bakura covered, "I know I have."

"Well then, I'm glad you know of me," she said with a smile, "Can I get you anything?"

"Five ales thanks," Bakura said with a wink.

"Sure thing," Ishizu said, turning to get the ales. Bakura dropped his charming act.

Not too far along, was a short boy with familiar black and crimson hair and blonde bangs who was looking very uncomfortable as brunette was seriously flirting with him. Yami saw this and decided to go to his doubles rescue.

"Thank you for occupying this lad here," Yami looked at the girl and nearly laughed, "Anzu, but he's being asked for by Miss Valentine," Yami announced, mentioning the first name that came to his head. The brunette flipped her hair, cerulean eyes cold.

"She always gets the cute ones!" she huffed before going to find someone else.

_I will never think of Ishizu and Anzu the same way again!_ Yami thought with a chuckle.

"Thanks," the shorter teen said before taking a mouthful of ale, "You didn't really mean that Miss Kujaku is asking for me, did you? She's got quite the reputation. I'm Yugi by the way."

"I'm Yami. There's a Miss Kujaku?"

"Yeah, apparently she's fantastic… but I'm not too sure what that means," Yugi said with a shrug.

"Someone as innocent and light as you shouldn't be here."

"Well it was my friend, Jonouchi's idea. He said I have to learn how to 'deal' with women. He's never explained that to me either."

"Jonouchi Katsuya?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Just a guess," Yami said, shrugging it off.

"Look there he is," Yugi said, pointing to a blonde who was chatting to a woman.

"The lady with him is Miss Mai Kujaku," Yugi added.

Mai had long blonde hair, which she was currently twirling around a slender finger as well as purple eyes. Her dress was purple with white highlights and was extremely low cut and tight fitting, leaving no amount of room for imagination. Subtly, Jonouchi took her by the hand and led her away.

"See ya later, Yugi," he said as he passed them.

"I wonder where they're off to," Yugi innocently asked Yami whosmiled. This definitely was the God of Light. "You know. There's something about you. Like I know you from a very long time ago...no...I do know you from a very long time ago" Yugi said, standing. "And, the answer to your question is yes, I'll go with you. I don't know why, but I will."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said as he showed him where the others were, Jonouchi passing by without noticing Yugi amongst them.

_(The God of Light)_

Jonouchi walked outside and bumped into a tall brunette.

"Watch where you're going, mutt. We don't want the ladies to get anything from you."

"Kaiba!" he growled.

"Careful, ladies," he said to the three clutching onto his arm, "He might bite you."

"No he won't," one of them said,

"You'll protect us," a second one stated.

"Won't you?" the third one asked.

"Of course. I'll see you later mutt," Kaiba said as he entered the building that Jonouchi had just come out of.

The three ladies let go and left Kaiba to find their friends.

"The same as usual, Ishizu."

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Bakura looked over from his conversation with the others and noticed Seto talking with Anzu.

"Ooh, black mail," he muttered gleefully when he noticed the two go upstairs.

"We should probably be leaving then," Yugi said.

"Your right, people will suspect something's up," Malik stated.

The six stood and left the building to return to Yami's dimension.

* * *

AC: Well, that was that chapter? Was it good? Umm...Mai Kujaku is Mai Valentine and Kami-sama is 'God'. I'm alsoverygladmost of you liked my attempt at fluff!

MK: Yeah, you all had her jumping arounf the room, and now she wan't to write a Valentines Day fic...I think that was mentioned earlier...

AC: Please, leave a review! Thanks for reading, ja ne!

**SilverWing147 - **Yeah, Yami just wants his other half, like all the others have. And look! He found him!


	9. A Futuristic Dimension

Hi! This is only a short chapter, as I didn't want to ruin the fluff that's coming up with it in the one chapter...I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work. Oh, I don't own Chobits either, CLAMP does.

Warnings: Said it eight-times already, so you all should know, but...this fic contains shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Last chapter: _"You're right, people will suspect something's up," Malik stated._

_The six stood and left the building to return to Yami's dimension._

* * *

Not too long after Yami and the others had returned, another portal, a gold one, opened in the Interchange.

"Which dimension was it again?"

"One hundred."

Two figures, their faces covered by their red and blue robes walked into the dimension.

_(A Futuristic Dimension)_

Buildings towered into the sky. Cars were flying about and people were teleporting everywhere. The two figures walked along the streets, dodging people travelling around on hover boards, androids (who looked strangely human, save for the headsets on top of their heads)1 and people who were in no means polite, until suddenly the one in the blue robes stopped. Towering above them was the tallest building either of them had ever seen. And perched on the very top of the building were the letters K.L. Kaiba Laboratories.

"Come, love, it's this way," the blue one said, the red companion trailing closely behind.

_(A Futuristic Dimension)_

Sitting behind his desk, in a long white coat was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Laboratories and head scientist among the professionals employed there. Kaiba Laboratories was the leader in any form of technology as well as genetic engineering and cloning. Turning in his chair he stood and walked over to the large glass window, which allowed him to oversee all the productions. Peering through another window he smirked slightly. Inside the room were two tanks filled with a purple liquid. Inside, there were two humans growing. They were his first non-experimental attempt at cloning other human beings. A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter," Seto said curtly.

"How are the subjects going? Well I am to assume."

"Of course," Seto replied in the same tone.

"I would expect nothing less from none other than myself," the blue one said as he removed the hood.

"I would expect nothing less from myself either," the other said, meeting identical blue eyes.

"I have another for you to make," the blue robed Seto said.

"Another?" the scientist asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, our God of Light."

"Alright, have you got the DNA that's required?"

"Right here," the red one said, removing his hood to reveal blonde hair and honey eyes.

"Ah, the ever faithful Jonouchi. So, we're together in another dimension too? Thank you, love," Kaiba said, taking the little jar with a hair in it as another Jonouchi entered the room, bringing a tray with food on it.

"How long until they are ready?" Seto asked.

"I work on these one's personally. They take time, but for myself," Kaiba smirked, "They will all be ready within the next week. I shall see you both then," the scientist said as he sat back in his chair, with the other Jonouchi sitting on his lap, handing him a sandwich.

King Seto knew a dismissal.

"Come, pup. It's time to go back. No doubt that Darkness and his little friends will want to show me this Light they've found," King Seto said scornfully as he and Jonouchi left to go back to their own dimension.

* * *

Like I said, this was a short chapter. I hope you all liked it. Leave a review for this chapter, please, and then you can go on to read the next one. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! (Hands out more Yugioh plushies) Ja ne!

1 The androidslook pretty much like persocoms from Chobits, which is a fantastic anime too!

**SilverWing147: **Yeah, Kaiba was a double. Makes for an interesting story if there are 'alternate' Kaiba's and other characters, doesn't it? Thanks for the review!

**someoneyoudontknow: **Yugi didn't freak out because he knew Yami (because of his past memories) and knew that he had to go with him. Hmm...speaking of Kaiba's reaction, maybe I should add that somewhere...hmm...interesting thought. Thanks for your review!

**Chelley Angel: **You liked Bakura being charming? I wasn't too sure how you readers would take it...considering he's meant to be the bad guy...glad you liked him like that. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Love Glows, Blossoms and Burns

Hi, double update today - the previous chapter and this one...it's nice and fluffy (I think it is, I hope you do too) This of this as a late Valentines Day chapter...happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) parings, so if you don't like, don't read. I do leave things to be interepreted though, so things have been implied here.

* * *

Returning to Yami's dimension, the six gods were filled with a feeling of contempt. Everyone had been reborn and each were getting their old memories back.

_(Love Glows, Blossoms and Burns)_

Yugi was sitting on Yami's bed, his head buried in Yami's crimson pillow, breathing in the Darkness' scent. Yugi heard the door softly close, and someone sat on the bed next to him, a tanned hand gently fiddling with one of Yugi's golden bangs. The two sat in silence, content at just being near each other…for the moment. After a few minutes, Yami's hand had moved to stroking Yugi's cheek and Yugi was leaning into his Darkness' touch, softly purring. Yami smiled at the sound. Eventually, Yugi get tired of Yami just stroking his cheek and sat up.

"It's been so long, Darkness," Yugi said, resting his head against his other half's leather clad chest, wrapping his arms around Yami, drawing patterns on his back. It was Yami who purred this time.

"I know, Hikari. I know. But, I feel that we can't be in peace at the moment. Something is coming, something that will threaten us. I don't want to loose you again. You complete me," Yami said, tilting Yugis face towards his own, kissing Yugi softly. Yugi kissed back and slowly the Light and Dark became balanced once more.

_(Love Glows, Blossoms and Burns)_

The forest was thick and dense. A heavy mist was covering the floor making it hard to see where he was walking. He felt right at home in the forest because it was where his magic and element was needed. Walking amongst the masses of plants, Bakura failed to notice the sparkling green eyes watching him until he was tackled to the mossy ground, being showered with gentle kisses.

"I missed you," a gentle voice whispered.

"I missed you too, love. But we're back now. Nothing can tear us apart. I'm glad our memories are back."

"Me too," Ryou giggled as he looked into Bakura's eyes, "I want to show you something," he whispered, crawling off of his other, holding out a hand. "Close your eyes."

Bakura smiled a genuine smile, a rare thing indeed and closed his deep blue eyes as he took Ryou's hand. Ryou lead the way, deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Where are we…?"

"Shh!" Ryou put a finger to Bakura's lips. Bakura was quiet.

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there."

Bakura could faintly hear the sound of running water.

_Where are we going?_ Bakura thought to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of water was incredibly loud and Ryou had let go of Bakura's hand.

"You can open them now!" Ryou shouted of the sound of crashing water.

There were plants everywhere; they were all glistening in the moonlight as well as a beautiful waterfall. Bakura looked at it in awe. Bakura heard Ryou's soft voice in his ear.

"They exist naturally in quite a few rainforests, and it took me quite a while to find this one. I know they didn't have them on your Earth, so I thought, that maybe I could show you this one," Ryou said, somewhat shyly.

"Thank you," Bakura whispered, snaking his arms around Ryou's waist, gently pulling him close.

"Your welcome," Ryou whispered, barely audible.

Ryou turned to face Bakura. His eyes looked so blue, moonlight shining down upon them both. Ryou reached up to cup Bakura's cheek, but Bakura caught his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and before long, Ryou's soft lips were upon his own.

"I Love you, Bakura. I always have and always will," Ryou whispered, nuzzling his face into Bakura's neck.

"I love you too, Ryou," Bakura tilted Ryou's face towards his own, to capture the lips once more. The waters in the forest became calm and serene; even the waterfall quietened somewhat and the plants in the forest blossomed and dying plants were given new life as the two Gods rediscovered a love they once shared late into the night.

_(Love Glows, Blossoms and Burns)_

Marik was sitting in his room, watching the flames in the fireplace. Calling out to one of the flames silently, he reached out to one and it jumped onto his tanned hand. He almost smiled at the little flame dancing on his palm and sighed.

"It's so pretty," a voice said from just behind him.

"I know. Do you see them dance Malik? Not everyone does? All they see is destruction, not beauty. Do you see them dance?"

Marik felt Malik nod.

"Do you know why?"

Malik shook his head.

"The flames dance, Malik," Marik said softly, looking into Malik's lavender eyes, "They dance only for you love. Only for you."

Malik leaned in close and watched the flames dance in Marik's hands. It was strangely hypnotic, and the gentle breeze that Malik had unknowingly created made the flames dance even higher. Suddenly, the flame in Marik's hand went out and he placed his hand on Malik's cheek. Malik turned towards it, Marik's hand still warm from the dancing flames.

"Marik, I…"

"Shh," Marik silenced him with a gentle kiss, "No words, love. I know."

Malik smiled, and kissed the God of Fire. Their love reignited like the fire that was crackling merrily, providing unnecessary warmth as the cold night continued on.

_(Love Glows, Blossoms and Burns)_

"Highness, I have seen that the Elementals will fall in their battle against you," a female voice said.

"Thank you, Shizuka. You are dismissed."

Shizuka bowed and left the throne room silently.

"Hear that, love? We can put our plan into action and finally rule these feeble dimensions that the Gods created. We shall rule as their Gods," a voice whispered.

"I know, Seto, I know," was the voiced reply before it was cut off with a kiss.

"Lets return to my chambers, pup. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Seto said with a chuckle as someone gently kissed his neck.

The two left the throne room.

* * *

How was that? Nice and fluffy? Hope you all liked it. Leave a review after you've read...it'll make me happy and update sooner. Ja ne! 


	11. Kidnapped

Hi! Here's chapter 11 for all of you out there. I'm not to sure what it's like, so you'll have to leave a review after you've read. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, if you don't like. Don't read.

* * *

Ryou woke up with a start. The place where Bakura had been sleeping was now cold and there was no sight of the silver haired Water Elemental.

_Where's Bakura?_ He thought frantically, before even checking to see if he was anywhere close by.

Running through the forest he began anxiously searching for his love.

"Bakura! Bakura!" he called, he even had the plants looking for him.

"He's not here," Ryou choked on his words, tears spilling down his gentle face as he continued his search for Bakura. He heard someone calling and looked up at the sky. A person was flying low to the ground wearing a yellow robe, which was being flapped around by the frantic movements of the person in the sky.

"Malik!" Ryou called, Malik heard his name and looked at the ground. He saw Ryou and flew to him.

"Ryou, I'm glad I found you," Malik noticed Ryou's tear-stained cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Bakura anywhere," Ryou said with a sniffle, "I saw you in the sky and thought maybe you might have seen him."

"No, sorry I haven't. What were you doing in the forest anyway, at this time of morning?" Malik asked.

"Never you mind," came the sharp reply from Ryou.

"What were you… hang on a second… did you say you couldn't find Bakura?"

Ryou nodded.

"Ooooh! What did you two?" Malik said excitedly before trailing off, "…wait. If you're looking for Bakura that means that he's missing too. They both wouldn't have run off together."

"What do you mean, 'too'?"

"I woke up this morning and there was no sign of Marik anywhere," Malik said, worry clear in his voice.

"Did you check his room?"

Malik shook his head, "I was there with him the entire night," he mumbled, a faint blush tinging his cheeks.

Ryou thought for a moment, his eyes widened and he was about to say something when they heard a cry come from the palace.

"That's Yugi!"

"Come on, we'll fly there, jump on my back," Malik said.

Within moments, the two were at the palace, following Yugi's cries.

"Yami! Where are you?"

Ryou and Malik found Yugi in Yami's room, practically tearing it apart.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, usually the God of Light was a gentle and quiet person.

"Has Yami disappeared too?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded before bursting into tears again, hugging a crimson pillow that still had Yami's scent lingering on it.

"What could this mean?" Malik thought aloud, crossing his legs, using his magic to make a breeze lift him from the ground as he closed his lavender eyes…

_(Kidnapped)_

He fell into his mind, looking for the special place that Marik owned. Malik closed his eyes and focused on that point. Usually, he found it instantly, but today he had to really focus and even ask a few of the magical breezes in his mind to help him find Marik's place. He found it and the usually raging fire that stayed there was reduced to a small flickering flame. Eyes widening, he gently scooped the dying flame into his hands, holding it to his chest as if it were Marik himself.

"Where are you, love? Who is doing this?"

_(Kidnapped)_

Ryou and Yugi both noticed that Malik had began mediating and so they fell into rhythm and their breathing slowed as they too, entered their minds.

_(Kidnapped)_

Ryou wasted no time looking at the beauty of the forest that occupied his mind; all of his thoughts were focused on getting to the fountain. When he arrived, snow was gently but heavily falling. Ryou looked around in awe. Bakura had never made it snow. It was eerily silent around the fountain though, and there was no water coming from it. The snowfall began to slow and tears sprung to Ryou's eyes.

"You can't leave Bakura! Where are you?"

_(Kidnapped)_

Yugi fell through the light and was gently placed onto solid ground as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. He didn't venture into his mind too often, but when Yami had returned to him, his balance had been restored; the light had been dimmed somewhat and Yugi could enter his mind and be able to bear the light within him. Now that his darkness was gone, the light was overpowering.

"Darkness where are you?" Yugi asked as he drifted back to the real world, his blinding light becoming unbearable.

_(Kidnapped)_

Green, lavender and amethyst eyes blinked open at the same time.

"I can't find Bakura," Ryou started.

"Anywhere in my," Malik continued.

"Mind at all," Yugi finished.

The windows in the room shattered as a wave of heat passed through, followed by a short hailstorm and darkness instantly falling. Ryou, Malik and Yugi ran outside to see what exactly was going on.

Suddenly green, lavender and violet lights erupted from the centre of the palace. The three Gods looked at each other and sprinted towards the palace.

_(Kidnapped)_

"Now, now, now. This just will not do!" A voice giggled.

"Stop being naughty mages and do as your told. You can't fight back anyway," came another voice.

"Stop it you two. You've had your fun, now finish the job," a curt voice said.

"Fine, Windy," the two others said simultaneously as the three began to glow amethyst, lavender and green. Their power drowning out the screams coming from the targets of their spells.

"Lets go. They're coming and we've been told not to cause a scene…yet," the three people left quietly, waiting for the right moment to return.

* * *

How was the chapter? Good, bad? Leave a review to let me know. Ja ne!

Thanks to Hathors-Favorite, someoneyoudontknow andAtemu Yugi Lover34 for leaving a review! (Hands out Yugioh plushies to reviewers)

Review replies...

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel -** You're the only one who commented on the Chobits thing...it was the only way I could think of describing an android or robot...glad you liked that and the fluff! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilverWing147 -**: ) I didn't think this many people would find last chapter so fluffy...glad you liked it! Oooh, I use descriptive language? Cool! Thanks for that little bit of info...I know I'm doing something right. Thanks for reviewing.


	12. A Fight Begins

Hi! Here's chapter 12 for all of my faithful (and new) readers after a stressful few days of school. I hope you all enjoy.

Discalimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: There is shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships in this fic. If you don't like, don't read.

Italics are thoughts.

* * *

Last Chapter: _"Lets go. They're coming and we've been told not to cause a scene...yet." The three people left quietly, waiting for the right moment to return._

* * *

Ryou, Yugi and Malik ran into the throne room. The once elegant area was now in a state of ruin. The black marble floor was rubble and the golden shine of the room was now severely tarnished. Some of the gold had even melted off of the walls and had re-set into little nuggets on the floor or as drips on the rough sandstone walls. The beautiful tapestries that had once adorned the walls were now piles of ash on the dusty marble floor. Stained glass windows had shattered and the room was void of any sign of life. Something fell to the ground and the Gods turned to where the sound had come from. They stood there shocked.

_(A Fight Begins)_

Pinned up on the only intact wall left were the Gods of Water, Fire and Darkness. Each of the Gods were trapped in a sphere held up on the wall. Bakura was motionless in the middle of a desert, the heat and lack of moisture taking its toll on the God of Water. The God of Fire was frozen solid in a block of ice, his flame slowly flickering out in the freezing, airless environment. In the middle was a completely dark sphere. Ryou and Malik knew it was Yami. Yugi looked at Yami's dark prison in fear. It was too dark for his Darkness. He would be consumed by it and Yugi wouldn't be able to save him from it.

"Who did this?" Malik asked through clenched teeth.

There was a giggle from behind them and the three Gods turned around. Standing on the platform where the throne once stood were three people - three very familiar looking people. So familiar in fact, that Ryou, Yugi and Malik had to look twice to make sure they weren't imagining things.

"How is this possible?" Yugi asked.

"Simple!" A voice announced from one of the windows. The three mages turned to see the King standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Jonouchi! You traitor! How could you do this to Yami? Your best friend?" Ryou yelled as he noticed the blonde behind the King.

"Power. Do you think I would do this otherwise? If I join with Seto, I can rule the world by his side! We won't stand for you pathetic Gods ruling what should be ours!" Jonouchi yelled back, Seto's arms wrapping around his waist.

"How _dare_ you! I'll kill you both!" Malik yelled, breezes angrily blowing, making dust whirl around the destroyed throne room, tugging at the occupants robes and making their hair wildly flutter about.

"I wouldn't worry about us right now," Seto said with a smirk, "You should be worrying about yourselves."

The three heard a collective, menacing laugh and turned around. Standing opposite the three gods was…themselves. The others were wearing completely black compared to the green, white and yellow of Ryou, Yugi and Malik.

"This time tomorrow, King Seto will have control of all the dimensions. But in order for that to happen, you Gods must be destroyed. How simple a task it will be. Our opposing elements have been trapped and are slowly dying. Now all that's left," the other Malik said with a smirk.

"Is to destroy you three," the other Ryou and Yugi said simultaneously.

Yugi, Malik and Ryou stepped into fighter's stances.

"It will take a lot to destroy us," Malik said, the air going completely calm. A sign of his sudden rage…the calm before the storm.

"After all, your only copies of us from when our DNA was taken," Ryou said. He smirked as the three looked shocked, a habit he had developed from Bakura, "Yes, I know about cloning, even if I came from a different dimension. Physically you are identical to us in every way. Mentally and magically however, you are not. You grew up in a completely different environment to us and learned different things. That is what will decide who shall win this fight," Ryou said as he began to glow a soft green.

_(A Fight Begins)_

Malik took to the skies, his copy following closely behind, trying to catch the Air Elemental. Malik expertly dodged all of the other's attempts to catch him. Growling, Malik turned and flew head on with his copy and managed to land a punch on the other Malik's jaw before diving into the trees below. The other Malik snarled and spat blood from his mouth. _That little upstart will pay for that one!_

"That was a cheap shot, brother dear!" the other Malik drawled, gently floating over the trees, looking for that glimpse of yellow that the real Malik wore.

"It was fair and square. If you look into your copied memory banks, you'd remember that this is how people from my dimension fight…and I'm not your brother you copycat!" the real Malik yelled back from his cover of the trees. Smiling as he watched the trees bend to hide him from sight as he jumped from branch to branch, leading his other on a wild goose chase.

_(A Fight Begins)_

As soon as Yugi saw Malik take to the sky, he smiled at his copy and ran off into the palace, giggling.

_I can't just keep on running…I have to find a way to destroy this copy of me and save Yami _Yugi thought as he turned down another hall, letting another giggle escape him. The giggle was cut short, however, when he abruptly stopped blinded by an intense light.

"Hey! No fair!" Yugi cried, shielding his eyes from the light, "You know I can't take it!"

"I know you can't, but I can. I trained hard to make sure I could use my light magic without being blinded by it. As much as I don't like destroying things, I know that I _must_ do this. It is right and just that I do it."

Yugi blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. As a light mage, he had learned one _very _important thing. The light within controlled him; it made him the innocent person that he was. The other Yugi was telling the truth. He honestly did believe that killing the real Yugi was right. He grinned.

"Ready to go for another run?" Yugi asked as he took off once more, an idea formulating in his mind.

_(A Fight Begins)_

"This is very interesting. Your memories don't go back very far and yet, you are fairly well educated…well…from when I was created anyway. It is impressive," the artificial Ryou said, conversationally.

"I'm not here to talk. You have what is mine and I wasn't it back," Ryou said tersely.

"Ah yes, well. You'll have to fight me for him. After all, we are the same person, so he's mine too," the copy said with a slight smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll fight dearly for what rightly belongs to me," Ryou looked at the fallen form of Bakura, feeling the snowfall in his mind slow a little more. "I'll die for him," he whispered.

"How sweet, but our fight will not take place here. Our area is the forest, so the forest is where we fight," the copy said, taking off through a wall that had been reduced to rubble.

Ryou went to follow but stopped at the bubble that Bakura was in.

"I'll save you love, like you have once done for me. If I die, I'll return to you, always. I love you, Bakura," Ryou whispered as he gently kissed the sphere before going deep into the forest.

* * *

So, that's chapter 12. Did you all like? Was it interesting? I'm not the best at writing fights, but I'll try my best! Please, leave a review once you've read...it gives me inspiration. Ja ne!

Thanks to: Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Hikari's-dark-side, Chelley Angel, Hathors-Favorite androse#45, thanks for your reviews...they make me feel loved!

**SilverWing147:** How did you know! I hope this chapter was up to your expectations of the confrontation...thanks very much for the review! Also, Yami's arm is feeling alot better from where you stabbed it in the dark.


	13. Elemental Mages

Hi there! Chapter 13 is out and Chapter 14 is in the process of being written. I hope you all like this one...I have a few things planned for the next chapter so I hope this one is okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi-sama does, nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, so if you don't like. Don't read. Simple.

* * *

Last Chapter: _"I'll save you love, like you have once done for me. If I die, I'll return to you, always. I love you, Bakura," Ryou whispered as he gently kissed the sphere before going deep into the forest._

* * *

The other Malik scanned the skies, getting more and more agitated. How could a yellow clad person hide so well in the trees? He flew a little lower and looked more closely, growling to himself. Silently drifting above him was the real Malik. He prepared himself for a dive and when the copy was in the right place, Malik used a few stray breezes and one powerful flap of his feathery wings to rocket himself into the copies back, tackling him to the ground below before zipping up into the sky again.

"You're a hopeless stealth fighter!" Malik called out with a laugh, watching as his copy threw off this torn and muddy shirt with an angered yell.

"Alright, that's it!" the other Malik called so Malik could hear him, "You've got me angry now!" Malik could see that the other Malik had harnessed a few breezes and they were tossing his platinum blonde hair about his face wildly.

"Whatever you say, faker. Catch me if you can!" Malik called as he flew off once again, the other Malik growling as he flew after his prey, thinking of ways to trap the skilled Air Elemental.

_(Elemental Mages)_

As Yugi ran around the palace, his idea on how to destroy his other half was slowly coming to light.

"Just where the heck are you taking us, little Light?" the other Yugi called out from behind, trying to catch up to the real Yugi.

_If there is one thing that Yami has taught me, it is that everyone has a dark side. _Yugi's eyes lit up. _That's it! I have to darken the light. Or in Yami's words, corrupt the copy of me. That's the flaw with these things…clones I think Ryou called them. They only have knowledge of us from when they were copied. What we've learned in the weeks after they were being made they don't know. C'mon Yugi. You've got to manipulate yourself…_Yugi stopped running. _That sounded weird…_

"Ah, tired are you, Yugi? Would you like a rest before we continue our battle?"

"If you're going to kill me, your not supposed to be compassionate," the real Yugi said with a smirk, a little thing he had learnt from his darkness.

The copy shrugged. "I was being nice. So are you ready? You know, I really don't like being in this predicament…" he said, holding his hand out, palm towards the real Yugi.

"You know…you don't have to do this. You can change your ideals, your motives. Why do you want me killed?"

The other Yugi looked confused for a moment. "Because I was created to do so and Malik told me to."

"Do you really want to kill, just because you've been told to do so? You have a choice you know."

"I know…and this is where your life ends!" the copy yelled out, releasing a blast of magic. Yugi jumped out of the way.

_Gods!_ _He's serious!_ Yugi dodged again, this time when he stood up; he prepared to launch his own attack, amethyst eyes narrowed slightly.

_(Elemental Mages)_

Up above the action, King Seto and Jonouchi looked on.

"Look at it, Jonouchi. Isn't this chaos wonderful?" Seto asked with amusement.

Jonouchi nodded, guilt made itself known as he looked towards the ruined throne room. In moments, his best friend would be consumed by the shadows and the other two Elementals would be drained of their power and thus their life force. Jonouchi looked into his loves blue eyes, all feeling of guilt being dispersed. He was doing this for the power that he deserved.

_(Elemental Mages)_

Vines snaked around behind the other Ryou and trees bent out of the way, making room so the two Earth Elementals could fight.

"Any final words?" the other Ryou asked as he put one arm forward, preparing to attack with raw magic, a pale green magic surrounding the copies hand.

"None, I'll have no final words because you will be the one who's finished!" Ryou jumped forwards and grabbed onto a vine and swang into the trees. "We're going to fight this in numerous ways. I refuse just to fight you straight on. We're going to use some other tactics. I'm sure you'll remember them. First off is stealth fighting, like Malik's people do. Catch me if you can," Ryou said with a chuckle as he darted off into the woods, his green robe pulled tightly against himself so it didn't get tangled.

The other Ryou leered as he took chase, trying to find the green of his other's robes through the trees. Suddenly, a branch snapped and the real Ryou fell from the canopy, holding onto a vine as he swung towards the copy and landed a kick in his stomach before swinging into the canopy once more with a delighted laugh.

"Now I know why Malik's people fight like this. It's fun."

Suddenly the forest went completely silent and then the other Ryou's voice floated through the trees.

"I can see you, can you see me?"

The real Ryou glanced around, looking for his copy. Out of nowhere, a green ball of magic came hurtling towards the Earth Mage, catching him by surprise and blasting him into a large tree. The impact winded Ryou and he cried out as a branch connected with his head.

"Hmm, very interesting. It seems you've remembered how to fight this way. Congratulations," Ryou said, wiping a drip of blood from his forehead and gently dabbing some crushed up leaves on the cut. The medicine in the leaves doing their work almost instantly. Ryou quickly placed both hands in front of him and sent a wave of magic towards his copy, slamming him up into a cliff side and down into the lake. He swiftly climbed the tree and jumped onto the cliff point.

"Come on, we're not even really fighting yet!" Ryou called out to his copy when he resurfaced.

The copy looked up with a menacing glare.

"You will pay dearly for that, Ryou. Oh so dearly!" the other Ryou called out as he moved wet silvery hair from his eyes before beginning to climb the rocky cliff face. _Oh how he will pay…_the other Ryou thought as he angrily clambered towards his target.

* * *

Well, that chapter was kind of like a fill-in. I will try to get the next one posted real soon. I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was! Ja ne!

Thanks to: Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Chelley Angel and GLITCH for reviewing.

**someoneyoudontknow - **That's fine. Atleast you reviewed this chapter, thanks!

**Hathors-Favorite - **Loved the little check list. My fic has all that? Cool! Thanks for the review!

**Hikari's-dark-side- **Lucky thing you are, not havibng homework. I'll just put that stuff aside so I can type up chapter 14 fast for you, thanks for the reivew!

**SilverWing147 - **I'm glad Yami's arm is almost better : P And you think reading it is confusing...you wouldnt believe the amount of times I had to delete stuff because I wrote it for the wrong Yugi, Ryou or Malik. Lol, glad you liked last chapter, thanks for reviewing!


	14. A Painful Discovery

Wow. It looks like I've been bitten by the 'fanfiction' bug. This chapter was finished alot sooner than I had expected. I hope all of you readers don't mind that it came out so soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does. Nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships in this fic. If you don't like, don't read. There is also a teeny bit of swearing in this, so if it offends anyone, I'm sorry!

* * *

Last Chapter: _Oh how he will pay..._the other Ryou thought as he angrily clambered towards his target.

* * *

_(A Painful Discovery)_

Malik turned his head to look behind him and he noticed that his clone was catching up. Turning back around and summoning a breeze to him, he flew a little faster, the breeze helping to push him along. He felt a compressed blast of air go shooting past and he turned around fully and blasted his own compressed air towards the clone, suddenly, Malik felt a pair of hands resting on his back before he was thrown forward and down by compressed air. Malik drifted on a desert current towards the palace where some of the stronger winds resided. Opening his wings to their full span, Malik winced.

Damn, that blast must have damaged my wings.

Ignoring the pain in his back, he flapped faster, trying to get closer to the palace and away from his murderous clone.

Malik was just flying past the palace when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and plummeted from the sky.

_Shit!_ He thought as the wind pressed against his feathery wings, making it impossible for him to unfurl them. Wincing and twisting slightly, he threw his arms out and a few stray breezes stopped his fall as he gasped for air, the pain in his heart and back making his breaths small and fast. Quickly, he stole a glance behind him and saw that his copy was quickly catching up.

"Marik," he whispered.

Slowly and painfully expanding his wings, he glided down to the ruined throne room and stumbled into the remains once more, not knowing what to expect as he held a hand to his hurting chest.

_(A Painful Discovery)_

Ryou sprinted through the meadow, the approaching forest quickly getting closer. Stealing a glance behind him, Ryou gasped at just how quickly his clone was catching up. Looking to the side, Ryou noticed he was near the palace, close to the part of the Enchanted Forest where his magic was particularly strong. Running into the forest, he was glad that it would be hard to see him. Jumping up into a tree, he rested a while, watching intently as his copy scurried around looking for the real Ryou.

Jumping from tree to tree, Ryou watched with a smile as his copy kept wandering around in circles looking for him

Suddenly, a branch snapped and the real Ryou fell from the canopy, some vines catching him and lowering him gently to the ground.

"Wh…what's hap…happening?" he asked himself, wincing in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Well, well, well. What happened here?" the copy asked walking towards Ryou, watching him with interest as he kneeled down in obvious pain.

Ryou stood trying his hardest to ignore the excruciating pain in his chest.

"Bakura!" He cried out as he slowly began to make his way back to the palace, his copy following him not too far behind.

Stepping into the destroyed throne room, Ryou almost cried out at what he saw.

_(A Painful Discovery)_

Yugi sent a blast of pure light towards his copy, hoping to distract him long enough to steal away into the room on his left. Luckily for Yugi, the blast did what it was intended to do and he ran into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Glancing around, Yugi saw that the room had a black marble floor and was filled with mirrors of different sizes. Hearing the door click open, Yugi ducked behind the largest mirror and watched as the other Yugi entered the room.

The other Yugi glanced around.

"Oh Yugi. Come out, come out where ever you are," he said in a singsong voice.

Yugi's voice bounced off the walls, mirrors and the high ceiling, making it almost impossible to tell where it came from.

"You really think I'm going to come out with you looking to kill me?" Yugi asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. Another little trait he had learned from his darkness.

"Aren't you the God of Light? You're supposed to be innocent and nice. Like me. I am you after all."

"There are distinct differences between you and me."

"Oh?" the other Yugi asked, looking behind a silver framed mirror, "Would you like to list them for me?"

"Of course. Firstly, I know different things to you and we were brought up in a different environment," Yugi said, sneaking from his hiding place to the door. He noticed his clone look behind a small table where all the scrying crystals sat.

"And secondly, because you've had no dark influences on your life, you wouldn't do something like this," Yugi said, coming out from his hiding place, opening the door and using his light magic to its fullest potential. Normally, his light was brighter than the brightest star but in a room full of mirrors, the intensity increased tenfold, blinding his copy. Running towards the open door with his eyes closed, he heard the cries of his clone inside. Guilt welled up inside of him. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and the bright light in the room faded. Using his chance to escape, he ran to the throne room.

Turning the corner he saw his copy waiting for him. Quickly grabbing Yugi's wrist, the two entered the throne room.

As soon as Yugi stepped into the destroyed room, and suddenly he cried out in agony, falling to the ground, slipping out of the other Yugi's grip.

"It hurts…it hurts…Yami," Yugi said through the pain and tears as he pulled himself gradually up off the ground. Looking around he saw Ryou stagger into the room from the left and Malik glide and stumble in from the roof, both clutching their hearts. Slowly, all three looked to the spheres that held the other Gods within.

* * *

Sorry about where I left that chapter, but it's essential that I leave it there. Sorry! Hope you liked that chapter, ja ne!

Thanks to SilverWing147, glitchu1, Hathors-Favourite, LadyDeathStrike1, someoneyoudontknow and Chelley Angel for reviewing! (Hands out Yugioh plushies)


	15. The Release of Unseen Power

Yay! Finally, Chapter 15. Sorry it took so long, but a few ideas popped up so I had to be very careful with how things went in this chapter, also, school's been keeping me way too busy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does nor do I own anything that resembles anothers work.

Warnings: This story contains shounen-ai (boyxboy) pairings so if you don't like, don't read. Also, one word that people may consider to be swearing.

* * *

Last Chapter: _Slowly, all three looked to the spheres that held the other Gods within._

* * *

Ryou, Yugi and Malik ran up to the glass spheres that held the Gods within them. Bakura lay, unmoving in the scorching desert, all of his water dried up. Marik was frozen solid, his flame snuffed out from the cold and Yami had been consumed from the darkness within himself. Ryou was the first to react. Creating a diamond from deep within the Earth, he repeatedly hurled it magically against one of the spheres until it broke, hot sand spilling from the ground, Bakura tumbling from the smashed globe into the arms of Ryou. Malik increased the pressure around Marik's globe, making the bottom half of the ball smash away as he used warm winds from the desert to melt the ice surrounding the Fire Elemental. Yugi ran up to the sphere, tears streaming down his face as pure white light surrounded the dark globe, smashing it to pieces, Yami falling into Yugi's arms.

"Bakura? Bakura?" Ryou whispered, gently shaking the motionless God of Water.

Next to Ryou and Bakura, Malik was trying to warm Marik.

"You're cold, Marik. So, so cold. Flame…where's your flame?" he murmured, the warm desert winds doing nothing to warm up the God of Fire.

Yugi had his forehead pressed to Yami's.

"Follow my light, darkness. Follow my light," Yugi pleaded to the still Yami.

Ryou looked up towards the three clones who stood there watching, a slight smirk on the clones of Ryou and Malik's faces.

"You…you bastards!" Ryou spat. "All of you!"

"How could you?" Yugi yelled towards Jonouchi and Seto who had been sitting out of the action. "You, Jonouchi! You betrayed your best friend. For what? Power? Power you won't even get? Some friend you are. And Seto, you betrayed your Gods. For that we will show you no mercy!"

The three Elementals shook with rage. Raw power brimmed inside of them, threatening to break loose of their barriers deep within the Gods' minds.

In unison, the three Gods screamed. It was a sound the earth had never heard before. Magic exploded from the Elementals' bodies. Bright green, amethyst and lavender light filled the room. The copies, Jonouchi and Seto watched in mild amazement as the light died down. The three Gods looked completely different. Ryou's hair was a little longer and his skin was much more tanned. He wore a pair of forest green breeches and wrapped around his arm and torso were vines. His eyes were now a deep, deep green.

Yugi had grown a little taller and he radiated light from his lithe frame. Clad in all white, he had an impressive pair of feathery wings protruding from his back, the outer feathers the same colour as his deep amethyst eyes.

Malik's eyes had turned deep lavender and sandy coloured pants and a yellow short-sleeved robe that was clasped at the front with a small golden chain had replaced his original clothing. His large, feathery wings now edged in sunshine yellow. The three Elementals looked towards their copies, their emotions and magic out of their control.

"Play time's over," Malik said somewhat seductively into his copies ear as he passed the stunned clone, flying towards the ocean. A breeze tousled the copies hair as he growled and followed the real Malik out to the ocean, preparing to fight.

_(The Release of Unseen Power)_

Ryou lifted a glowing green hand and vines with large, sturdy thorns wrapped around his clone.

"You wanted a fight, you're getting a fight. A bigger fight than what you bargained for." Ryou said, walking past his copy, the vines trailing behind him dragging the copy along with them.

_(The Release of Unseen Power)_

"You have just sealed your fate with the death of my Darkness. You have tainted the light. I shall not feel any remorse once I am done with you," Yugi uncharacteristically hissed, gently flapping his wings once, which lifted him into the air. The clone of Yugi took a small step backwards before running out of the throne room, a strange grey light being emitted from the god chasing him.

_(The Release of Unseen Power)_

Seto and Jonouchi smirked as they watched the Gods and their clones move to a better place for them to fight. Below, where the three fallen Gods of Darkness, Water and Fire were lying, something magical was occurring.

Sunlight filtered in from the destroyed roof, shining on Marik and Yami. Ever so slowly, the colour returned to their faces, bodies being warmed by the warmth and light. Next to them, in the cool shade, water seeped through the cracked tiles, gently restoring to Bakura very much needed moisture. Slowly, ever, ever so slowly, life was poured back into the Gods.

"Ryou."

"Malik."

"Yugi."

The three gods whispered as they opened their eyes once more.

Suddenly the earth rolled, shaking sandstone blocks from the already ruined walls, and tossing the Elementals around.

"What was that?" Marik asked, clearly unused to the earth moving so suddenly.

"Ryou," was all Bakura said as he ran off into the forest.

Yami was about to follow after him when Marik, grabbing the back of his black robe, stopped him.

"If that is the sun, I am the Water God himself," Marik said, pointing to a blinding white light in the sky, clearly outshining the sun which was right net to the light.

"Yugi!" Yami called, running off into the direction of the light.

"Great, they've all gone to rescue their lovers and I'm left in this ruined…" Marik looked around and almost cried out at what he saw. "Well, I've found my Malik. A spinning tower of water? I didn't know he could do that!" Marik said to himself as he ran towards the ocean hoping against hope that his Malik was alright.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 15, chapter 16 should be out soon, but no guarantees. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think! Ja ne!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (as per usual...hands out Yugioh Plushies in their God form)

**Reviewer Replies:**

**someoneyoudontknow - **Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it was necessecary (i hate that word) for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**LadyDeathStrike1- **Yugi's clone is nice because although he's one of the 'bad guys' he's still a clone of the God of Light, so there's some innocence in there. I hope that's an okay answer to your question. Thanks for the review.

**Nameless One** - I hope you liked this chapter, I think it answered all of your questions. Oh, and 'Ja ne' means bye in Japanese...I should really put translations...thanks for reviewing!


	16. The Likes of Which No One Has Seen

Hi! This is the revised version of Ch. 16 of Elemental mages, I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does.

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai, that is, boyxboy relationships. Don't like, don't read… now, on with the chapter!

Bakura looked on in terror. Was this the Ryou he knew? The once placid, gently boy was now raging with anger, being completely controlled by raw power and overwhelming emotion. Masses of thorny plants such as brambles, briars and oversized roses were sprouting from the ground, entangled in them was Ryou's copy who was desperately using his own magic to try and destroy the uncontrollable plants.

The Earth rolled, bumped and heaved again, sending the entangled clone sprawling further into the masses of plants. There was a cry from the ground and a green light flashed as the plants died from around the clone. The copy stepped out of the dead, brown mass and was covered in scratches and deep cuts. From somewhere in a large oak tree came a heart-wrenching cry as more of the spiny plants died. Bakura could only look on in horror as a sparking ball of pulsating green magic flew towards Ryou's clone with Ryou close behind. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. This new, powerful Ryou easily dodging and deflecting the copies blows. Ryou knocked his clone flying and a sheet of heavy, dense metal formed right behind the clone, wrapping around him as soon as Bakura had heard the deafening 'crunch' of the copy slamming into the metal.

Slowly, like a tiger hunting its prey, he approached the struggling mirror image of himself.

"You killed Bakura. I will make sure that my killing you will avenge his death tenfold!" Ryou yelled from his perch in the massive tree.

Bakura blinked. Ryou thought he was dead?

"Ryou! Ryou, love! I'm here!" he called desperately to the relentless God of Earth.

Ryou turned towards Bakura, his eyes, which were a deep green flashed light green.

"Ba…Bakura?" he asked quietly. "No!" He turned to the clone, "You are deceiving me. Bakura's dead! He's dead!" Suddenly, the Earth rumbled and a large mount of dirt and rocks formed. He lifted a hand and smoke came from the top of the mountain. He began to glow green and the temperature around the area slowly began to rise.

"This is something the likes of no-one in this dimension has ever seen!" he called out as the mountain began to tremble, small columns of smoke coming from the side of the mountain. "A natural phenomenon known as the volcano! See if you can stop it!" Ryou said with an uncharacteristic malicious laugh which rivalled even Bakura's.

Bakura noticed the clone visibly pale at the sight of a slightly insane Ryou controlling an aspect of nature that he had never experienced or heard of before.

The Earth hiccuped and a red liquid spurted from the top of the mountain.

"Careful not to touch it. It's extremely hot," he said in a sing-songy voice.

Bakura carefully drew on his slowly replenishing magic source and splashed some of the hot gooey stuff. Instantly the water boiled and evaporated. He spared one last glace at his God of Earth before taking refuge in the giant oak tree which seemed to have a protective barrier around it. Gently, he closed his deep blue eyes and fell deep within his mind, looking for his undersea garden.

_(The Likes of Which No One Has Seen)_

Yami followed the intermittent flashes of grey light. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

_If that's Yugi, how come his light is grey? What have they done to my hikari?_

Yami ran even faster.

In the main courtyard of the palace, Yugi was fighting himself persistently, his clone hiding behind a marble statue of the God of Water.

"Stop hiding and fight me! This _is _what you wanted. Isn't it?" Yugi said, using a sword of pure light to slice at the statue. Yugi looked behind the statue and clicked his tongue. Closing his eyes, he made a bright light burst from his body. Slowly opening his eyes, Yugi grinned at the shadow he could see.

"Ah ha! Found you," he whispered before flying off. Yami quickly following along behind.

_(The Likes of Which No One Has Seen)_

Yugi's clone ran for his life. Seto had never said anything about there being a hidden power within the Gods. He stole a glance behind him and saw the real Yugi quickly catching up. Crying out in alarm, the copy tripped over a stone and sprawled to the ground. Yugi smirked as he swung his sword of light down. Expertly, the copy rolled out of the way and tried to make a sword of light of his own. As hard as he tried, all the copy could get was a ball of glittery light.

"It takes a higher level of power to create something solid out of light. A degree of power that you, don't have, you had better think of something or else you are going to be skewered." Yugi said as he held the glowing tip of his sword to his copies throat. "I can't very well kill you now. That's no fun and won't avenge the death of my darkness. I know! Hide and Seek! You hide and I seek. If I find you, you'd better run! Ready? 1…2…" Yugi closed his eyes and the sword of light disappeared. The copy knew that the God of Light wasn't joking and so, ran as fast as he could through the palace, the real Yugi's memory that had been copied, telling him where to go. Yami looked towards his tainted light with saddened crimson eyes.

"I'm always with you," Yami whispered as he glowed a deep crimson before he became darkness and attached himself to Yugi's shadow.

_(The Likes of Which No One Has Seen)_

Marik felt the breezes that swirled around him grow in strength and looked up to the sky. Up amongst the low-lying clouds were the two Malik's.

"This is where it ends. I'll show you no mercy for putting out my flame," the breezes whispered icily, a laugh following behind it.

Marik looked on in horror from his place on the top of the cliff as the two Malik's kicked, punched and threw each other. Suddenly, the copy punched Malik in combination with a gale force wind and knocked him into the cliff. Malik stood and looked directly at Marik.

"M…Marik? Can it be?" The God of Air swiftly flew to the God of Fire, reaching out a tanned hand to his face, "You… you are alive. I thought…"

Malik and Marik heard an evil laugh from the sky.

"So, you managed to survive. That wasn't supposed to happen, oh well, I can just kill you here and now," Malik's clone said.

Suddenly, Marik fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Wh… what?" he managed to choke out, "my… magic…"

Malik let out a raged yell and took to the skies, targeting his clone.

"That's a cheap way of killing him, you bastard! You know he needs air for his magic to survive! Let him go!"

The copy dodged Malik's attack and tackled him into the raging seas below, flying higher into the skies.

"Show me no mercy? Ha! Fool, I knew you were no match for me!"

Malik resurfaced and looked up at the cliff and gently sniffed the air. A smoky scent reached his nose. He glared at the copy and he flew into the sky. He became level with his opponent, who smirked.

"Not long now," he drawled, "I imagine that his flames are almost snuffed out. He's doing very will, I must say."

"Stop it!" Malik said with tears coming to his deep lavender eyes, as he looked to the ground to see Marik struggling helplessly for much needed air. "Let him go!" He yelled, a lavender light exploding from his body. Marik looked on in horror as a huge spinning funnel of water with icy shards in it was formed. Storm clouds were being blown across the ocean because of Malik's sheer amount of raw power.

"You call yourself a copy of the God of Air. If you are me then controlling this will be no problem for you," Malik growled, "Have fun," he said before diving into the core of the water tornado. Malik's clone looked from the God of Fire to the water tower. Growling, he released his magical hold in Marik and focused his attention on the water tornado.

Marik looked at Malik's watery, icy prison, "No matter what, I'll be here for you, Malik," he whispered before collapsing on the ground, automatically falling deep within his mind to protect the slowly dying flames of his magic and life force.


	17. A New Fight Begins

Hi! This is the revised version of Ch. 17 of Elemental mages, I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does.

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai, that is, boyxboy relationships. Don't like, don't read… now, on with the chapter!

Seto and Jonouchi looked through a scrying mirror they had found amongst the debris of the Room of Visions next to the unmoving body of and apprentice Seer.

"How's the battle going, Seto?" Jonouchi eagerly asked, sitting on the Kings lap.

"Everything is going very well," he replied, lowering the mirror so that Jonouchi could see, "The real Elementals are losing their power… and fast."

"Soon we shall be ruling?" Jonouchi asked, tilting his face towards Seto's.

"Yes, soon," he said as he gently kissed Jonouchi.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Bakura floated through his mind, letting the gentle currents take him where they desired. Sighing, he closed his eyes and the currents eventually set him down in the underwater garden that was in his mind. Opening his eyes, he looked around the once beautiful garden. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. The once neatly kept garden was wild and unruly. Different sea plants were growing in every direction, some killing others and closing off homes to the marine life that lived there. He glanced around in shock as he noticed the leaves of the plants tinged brown.

"What is going on?" he whispered, as he held a leaf gently in his hand. It grew browner and browner by the second. "Ryou…your magic is being depleted too quickly," he said aloud, hoping that Ryou could somehow hear him. An icy tear froze on his cheek as he became frightened of what may happen to the teen.

"Be careful, love. I need you. You cannot die. You _must_ not die," he whispered, holding the only perfectly alive flower in his hands as he drifted back to consciousness.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Marik wandered through his mind, tiny flames welcoming him, gently brushing against him in comfort.

On the outskirts of his mind, the flames were small, but as he travelled deeper and deeper and closer to Malik's special place, the small flames were becoming glowing embers. He looked around confusedly. Although his magical reserves had been severely depleted, almost on the verge of being wiped out completely, the flames in Malik's place should have been burning strongest and hottest…

"There is something wrong," Marik whispered as he stepped into Malik's place and looked at the glowing embers. Tenderly, he picked them up and realised that the air in this area of his mind was decreasing, and quickly too.

"Malik…Malik. You're pouring your life force into your magic. Stop before it's too late, love. Please, keep your air for me. I need you," Malik said as he gently placed the embers where they came from before tending to his tiny flames and returning to the real world, his magic slowly replenishing itself.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Being Yugi's shadow, Yami had time to drift on the borders of his mind, amidst the very edges of the darkness of his mind that he hardly dared to enter unless his light was with him. He tried to look through the shadows that occupied his mind, looking for that telltale orb of Yugi's light that lit the never-ending darkness. He noticed a bare glimmer through the dark and began to move towards it. The dimly pulsating ball of light was only very slightly warm in his hands. With every passing second, the light was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Yugi," Yami murmured, "You're putting out your light."

Slowly, Yami returned to the fringes of his mind.

"You can't let it go out. I need your light, Yugi. I need your light. You balance me," he said as he became aware of the thing happening outside.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Icy cold rain fell from the sky, many of the droplets frozen solid creating small cuts on the two who were fighting. The copy looked to where Malik had both arms outstretched in front of him, controlling the spinning mass of water.

"You won't defeat me!" The copy called, glowing violet as he held his own arms out, trying to take control from the real Malik.

The tower of water shivered as it was in a tug-o-war between the two Air Elementals. Suddenly, the tower jolted and the copy laughed as the water tornado was under his control. Marik watched in horror as Malik screamed in rage and use the last ounce of his power to regain control over the spinning mass of water and immersed his copy deep within. His copy screamed as shards of ice were hurled at him inside the tornado while being held underneath the freezing water. After a few moments, only the sound of the howling wind and thunder was heard as the water tornado dispersed and his copies body fell to the calming ocean waves below. Marik looked over the cliff edge, making sure that the copy wasn't coming back anytime soon. He saw something yellow fall from the sky.

"Malik!" he called out as he ran to catch the falling God.

Marik caught Malik and gently set him down.

"Malik, are you alright? Malik?"

Slowly, lavender eyes opened.

"Marik? Is your flame all right? I tried to protect you… but…" Malik said quietly.

Marik smiled sadly, gently stroking Malik's hair.

"My flame is fine."

"I'm a fool. I went over board with my magic."

"No, not a fool. Never a fool. You did this for me," Marik whispered comfortingly as tears made their way down the God of Air's face, "What's wrong, love?"

"I…just want you…to know. I'm glad," Malik said with a smile, "I'm… I'm glad that…" Malik trailed off.

"Glad that what, love?"

Malik reached a tanned hand to his love's cheek.

"Glad that I…I got to see you…one last time…" Malik whispered as his lavender eyes closed.

"Malik?" Marik asked, gently shaking him, "Malik? Wake up… wake up. Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me!" he yelled as he held Malik's body close, crying openly as he lost the one thing that was worth living for. Slowly, he lifted Malik's motionless body and headed back towards the palace.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Bakura opened his ocean blue eyes and saw Ryou's copy standing on a metal platform in the middle of the superheated molten rock, trying to stop the flow of magma. The real Ryou was standing in the tree Bakura was sitting in, contending with his copy for control over the volcano.

"Never will you control this…" Ryou growled under the strain of trying to regain his power over the volcano, "Never!" he yelled, a bright green flash of light emanating from his body, the sheer power of this final magical move knocking the copy from his platform into the bubbling inferno below with a blood curdling scream.

Bakura heard a rustling in the leaves and almost fell from the tree himself when he noticed that the volcano was gone and that Ryou had fallen from a few branches up. Hooking his legs around the branch, he let Ryou fall into his awaiting arms before managing to swing back up and rest against the trunk of the massive tree.

Bakura rested Ryou against him and brushed long silver bangs out of Ryou's closed eyes.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, gently.

Bright green eyes fluttered open.

"Bakura? Is it really you?" Ryou asked, taking Bakura's hand.

Bakura smiled, "Yes. It's me."

"I thought you had been killed," Ryou whispered, tears streaming down his dirty face.

"It's alright, I'm here now."

"I know…and I wont be."

"What do you mean?"

"I used up too much magic when I lost control…and my life force was what… what was fuelling me."

"So…what you're saying is?"

Ryou nodded, a sad smile on his face, "Yes. Remember…that…I will be there…for you and," Ryou took a breath and softly kissed Bakura, "I…I will… love you…al…ways…"

"I'll love you always too," Bakura whispered, kissing Ryou's forehead, as tears dripped down his face. Holding Ryou, Bakura made his way to the ground and headed to the palace.

_(A New Fight Begins)_

Yami took solid form behind one of the large rocks in the destroyed throne room where Yugi and his copy were fighting. Yugi had conjured up a pair of twin swords made of solid light his opponent had managed to conjure up a spear.

"Pitiful…and you call yourself a copy of the God of Light," Yugi said, swinging one of his swords up, only to meet the stick of the spear halfway. A shard of light broke off. The copy swung the handle of the spear under Yugi's sword handle and managed to smack the real Yugi in the stomach. Yugi jumped back with a wince and crossed his swords in front of his face as another blow from his copy was directed at his face. Lunging forward, Yugi turned his sword flat and slammed it hard against the clone's ribs. The copy yelled out as a 'crack' was heard. Yugi kept one of his swords up but was resting on the second taking deep, heavy breaths. Yami looked on silently.

_You're using too much magic to continue using the swords!_ Yami thought.

"Getting tired? Surely keeping two swords made of pure light is very taxing on your strength."

Yugi couldn't move fast enough. In the blink of an eye, the clone had lifted the spear up and swung it down. The razor sharp edge of the spear had sliced Yugi's wing at the joint on his back and blood spurted from the small wound, Yugi crying out in pain as his right wing hung limply from his back. His copy smirked. "You're using too much energy. You were far too slow," his clone taunted. Yugi looked back at his bleeding and useless wing, its white feathers stained red with blood.

"Yugi!" Yami called, coming out from his hiding place.

"Y… Yami!" Yugi's swords disappeared as he ran to his darkness, "You're alive," he whispered.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi deeply. Just as they parted, Yugi let out a pain-filled scream. Yami looked at Yugi and saw the spear of Yugi's clone going right through Yugi's chest, barely missing Yami. Yugi grimaced as he turned around and formed a sword of light once more. With a yell of rage, Yugi plunged his word into the clone's chest. The clones amethyst eyes widened as he looked at Yami, then Yugi's sword and finally into Yugi's dark amethyst eyes.

"Burn…in…hell," Yugi panted before he deftly pulled the sword out and the clone fell to a crumpled heap on the floor, crimson pooling around the lifeless copy.

Yami ran to Yugi as he fell to the floor, the sword of light disappearing

"Yugi!"

Yami gently lifted the injured God of Light into his arms. Yugi looked over at his clone's unmoving body and then to his blood stained hands.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

"What you believed and felt was right," Yami answered.

"I had no right to do this."

"It doesn't matter. So long as your alive," Yami said with a smile as he placed his hand on the spear that was still lodged in Yugi's shoulder.

"Leave it," Yugi said.

"No. It has to come out." Yami fixed his grip on the spear right next to the wound. Looking into Yugi's teary eyes, he kissed him. _Forgive me_ he thought as he pulled the spear out, Yugi crying out in pain.

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

"The others are here."

Yami looked to the main entrance of the throne room and sure enough, Marik carrying Malik and Bakura carrying Ryou came in and spotted Yami and Yugi.

The Gods of Fire and Water sat down, clutching the Gods of Air and Earth.

"They're both…" Marik trailed off.

"They have moved on from this world," Bakura said.

Yugi looked over at them and smiled.

"Yami. I'm dying. We both know this," Yami, Bakura and Malik looked at him.

"No! We can save you…we…" Yugi silenced him.

Yugi shuddered and continued, "I can't be selfish enough to save my own life and have Ryou and Malik die. So…I am giving a final gift to you with my last reserves of magic."

"Yugi, don't do it!" Yami said.

"Don't worry. You will see…" Yugi glowed a pale amethyst as his eyes slid shut.

"Yugi…no…" Yami whispered as tears fell down his face, holding onto the God of Light.

From up above, they heard a harmonious dark chuckle. All three gods looked up to a platform of solid ice.

"Kaiba! You will pay!" the three remaining Gods yelled in unison as they each glowed blue, deep lavender and crimson.


	18. A Quick Lesson in Unwritten History

AC: Well hello! It's been a while, ne?

MK: They've been waiting for ages.

AC: I know! I'm sorry, but I had exams, and I had to study. Hopefully this will be up to a good standard for all the wonderful readers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Neither MK or myself own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do we own anything that resembles anothers work.

**Warnings:** Thereare shounen-ai (boyxboy) pairings in this fic, if you don't like, don't read. Simple really.

* * *

**Last Chapter**: _"Kaiba! You will pay!" the three remaining Gods yelled in unison as they each glowed blue, deep lavender and crimson._

* * *

With a power that had remained unknown and hidden to the three Gods until this moment, they each lashed out at the large ice platform with their magic. Screaming in rage, Bakura, Yami and Marik glowed, their power increasing. Once the array of blue, crimson and lavender light died down, three transformed Gods stood.

_(A Quick Lesson in Unwritten History)_

Bakura's hair had darkened slightly and had grown a little shorter as well. His eyes had turned a deep, deep ocean blue and he had a blue sarong wrapped around his waist. His skin was its normal tanned colour but with what appeared to be waves and snowflake drawings on his arms. Tears of sadness for the loss of Ryou dripped down his face, the skies replicating how he felt in the way of a storm. Blue lightning flashed in the sky, thunder rumbled and rain was pelting down.

_(A Quick Lesson in Unwritten History)_

Marik's hair had become spikier and his eyes had become an even deeper lavender. His clothes had been replaced with red pants and a sleeveless red robe. Pictures of flames covered his tanned chest. Inside, Marik was seething, his Fire element being controlled by his emotions reflected how he felt. A thunderbolt struck one of the many dead trees in the throne room and it burst into dark lavender flames.

_(A Quick Lesson in Unwritten History)_

Yami had transformed as well. His eyes were a lot darker than their usual crimson colour and his clothes had been replaced with black pants, a sleeveless black shirt with silver accessories. Emerging from his back was a pair of black, feathery wings tipped in the colour of blood. He glared at Seto, sadness and anger etched into his features. The day was plunged into night. Not even a star was glittering in the dark black, crimson edged sky.

Glowing red, Yami summoned the shadows to lift himself, Marik and Bakura to the icy platform above them.

_(A Quick Lesson in Unwritten History)_

Looking at the scene below, Seto glowed an ice blue and began mumbling something underneath his breath. Noticing that Yami and the others were approaching, Jonouchi glowed a golden colour, preparing to put his battle magic to good use. Peering over the edge, he sent two blasts towards the three gods. Glaring, Bakura sent a jet of high-pressure water towards the blasts, knocking them off course and sending them into the sky. Jonouchi cursed and decided that he would have to choose the elements that he wanted to fight with carefully. As a battle mage, he could use different aspects of different magical abilities to fight with.

"Alright. I'm up against the gods of Darkness, Water and Fire. That cancels out any plant, air, water or fire attacks. Great!"

Thinking quickly, Jonouchi summoned a few large rocks to him and filled them with explosive magic. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the boulders flying.

He heard a raged yell and wisps of darkness flung the boulders towards Jonouchi and the King, Jonouchi having to disarm the explosive magic inside the rocks before they hit the wall behind.

There were multiple flashes of ice blue light all around the throne room and people stepped out of the lights. Turning to see what was going on, Marik faltered.

"Yami, we've got a problem."

Yami turned and looked at the ground, crimson eyes widening in shock.

"H…how is that possible?" Yami whispered.

Down on the ground, on boulders, on the icy platform, even on the outskirts of the room, were thousands of Kaiba's.

A cold, menacing laugh came from above where the 'real' Seto Kaiba was standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami yelled as the three Gods noticed that all of the Kaiba copies were turning into little snowflakes and floating up to where the King stood.

"Never underestimate the power of a rival, Darkness!" Seto called as the little snowflakes began to pile up around him, Jonouchi standing slightly to the side, ready to use his Battle magic if the Gods tried anything.

"What do you mean by that, Kaiba?" Bakura called, completely dropping all aspects of royal protocol, while attempting to hold back the floating snowflakes with his own magic.

"Let me fill you in on a little bit of unwritten ancient history. As you know, you three…or six as it were, are the reincarnations of the Gods that created this dimension, planet, whatever. If you could remember properly, you would realise that you divine beings would have to have been killed to be reincarnated. That's where your rival comes in. For you to have been killed -"

"Yes, we get the idea," Marik said, cutting the king off, "There would have been a battle in which we all died…get to the point."

"Fine. The rival that killed you was none other than, myself."

Bakura looked at him, blinked once… twice… and promptly began to chuckle.

"You're a measly Ice Magician. What power do you have that could possibly stand against us?"

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong," Seto said as more of the snowflakes piled up around him, "After the battle, your damned Darkness, who has the ability to take life away from someone, shattered my life force into thousands of tiny pieces because he didn't have enough magical energy to kill me properly. And with me being so magically drained, I couldn't piece my spirit back together to continue living as one person. I was reincarnated as thousands of the same person, biding my time, waiting for the right moment."

"Wait a second," Yami said thoughtfully, "Only Yugi has the power of giving life."

Seto laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"No, he's not the only one. Yugi can create life, give life and return life. There is another element that can return life also. That element is Spirit, the element that is always forgotten and the one that no one gives a second thought about. That is MY element," Seto said, as he and the pile of snowflakes around him glowed ice blue.

Marik sent a ball of purple flames speeding towards the glowing king but a jet of water deflected it.

Marik growled and turned to the God of Water.

"What was that for, you moron?" he yelled.

"Me? What in the seven oceans do you take me for? Why would I block your attack on the enemy?"

"Oh, I don't know," Marik said with a shrug, "Maybe because you're working for him! No one else can control water!" he lunged for Bakura. Suddenly he was stopped in mid-air. Marik looked around his waist were tendrils of shadow holding him in place.

"Don't do this Marik. Our real enemy is up there," Yami nodded to where the icy glow had intensified and standing in front of the glowing Seto was Jonouchi, poised and ready to attack again, "It was the battle mage that deflected the attack, not Bakura."

Marik glared at Yami as he was lowered back to the ground, the three gods turned to where Seto and Jonouchi were standing when a blinding blue light flooded the destroyed room.

* * *

AC: Was it alright? I know it's a short chapter, but I'm going on holidays for a week and a half, and I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer...sorry! I'll try and write a chapter while I'm away to post when I get back. Remember to leave a review! Ja ne!

(Hands out many Yugioh plushies)

Thanks to: SilverWing147, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Chelley Angel and someoneyoudontknow for reviewing!

AlchemistM: (Hides away from plutonium laser) You can't kill me... otherwise you won't find out what happens! Thanks for the review


	19. The Spirit Elemental

Hi! Sorry it's been so long, but I was on holidays (which would be a perfect time to write) but I had writers block! I managed to write this small little bit before my mind went completely blank. I know what I want to happen after this bit... but... this has to be done first and I can't get it right! So bear with me for a little bit ' Okay? I hope you all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Neither myself or MK own's Yugioh, or anything else that resembles anothers work.

**Warnings: **This fic contains shounen-ai (boyxboy) relationships, so if you don't like. Don't read. There's also a swear word or two.

* * *

Last Chapter: _Marik glared at Yami as he was lowered back to the ground, the three gods turned to where Seto and Jonouchi were standing when a blinding blue light flooded the destroyed room.

* * *

_

Once the bright burst of light dimmed, the three gods and Jonouchi looked to where the king was now standing. He stood there as regally as ever, except that his blue robes had changed to silvery ones with white highlights and held in his right hand, a long silver staff with a deep blue sapphire encrusted with diamonds embedded on the top. Jonouchi looked at his love in awe, the thee Gods looked on indifferently.

"So what? A few flashy lights, a change of clothes and a shiny new stick. Is that the best you've got?" Bakura taunted, his egotistical side getting the better of him.

"Don't underestimate my power now that I am complete," Seto said as he lifted his staff from the ground, a soft pearly glow surrounding him as he chanted a spell.

Yami's eyes widened when he realised just what their enemy was doing.

"Don't let him finish that spell!" he yelled as he lashed out with his shadow powers, hoping to stop Seto from reciting the spell.

Jonouchi snarled and threw his hands up, the shadows coming into contact with a barrier surrounding the king. Growling, Yami forced the shadows to push against the barrier as Seto continued his spell.

"What are you two waiting for? We cannot allow him to finish the spell!"

Bakura used his magic to make shards of ice fall from the sky above Seto, each piece shattering into small ice crystals as they bounced off of the protective barrier that Jonouchi had summoned and was maintaining.

"Why exactly must we stop him? What can he possibly do?" Bakura shouted as Marik began throwing lavender flames.

"He has the ability to give life back and you ask me what he can do?" Yami said sarcastically, "He can bring people back from the dead as ghosts. He can allow spirits to come back to the living realm. He can raise the dead."

"Come, spirits of the deceased. Help me to gain my rightful place as god and ruler here!"

Marik stopped attacking and thought for a moment.

"Wait," he said slowly as his eyes widened in realisation, "How the heck are we supposed to destroy things that are already dead?"

An evil laugh was heard from below as spirits and once dead bodies rose from the ground.

"Ugh, that's gross!" Marik said as he kicked a zombie off of his leg, its arm sliding across the dusty floor and thudding into a nearby wall.

Bakura looked up and noticed that Jonouchi was no longer glowing a golden colour and that he had been propped up against the wall, Seto's silver robe covering him.

"Well, it looks like his highnesses little protector has worn himself out magically," Bakura said with a smirk.

"We've got bigger problems," Yami mumbled as Bakura turned and looked at the entrance to the throne room.

Creeping and crawling through the main door, windows and destroyed parts of walls were hundreds of living dead. Marik felt chills along his spine and turned around once more to face Seto. He almost let out a gasp of surprise when he saw spirits rising from ground and float in through the walls, most of them looking murderous and ready to kill.

"Shit," Bakura said as the army of the once dead began to advance.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short! I'll try to get rid of this writers block and continue real soon! Remeber, please, leave a review! Ja ne! (hands out Yugioh plushies)

**Thanks to: **SilverWing147, LadyDeathStrike1 and Chelley Angel for reviewing!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34** - Yugi used the last reserves of his magic to leave his gift to Marik, Bakura and Yami. Usually, if Yugi used all of his magic, he'd just rest for a bit and it would be replenished. However, he poured his life source into using the magic, so that (as well as the shoulder wound) eventually killed him. And because he couldn't stand the thought of having Ryou and Malik die and he save himself, he left the three Yami's with his gift. I hope that sort of explains it a little! Thanks for the review!


	20. The Beginnings of a Revelation

Yay, finally! Chapter 20 is out! I sure hope it's worth the wait! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Yugioh. I don't own anything that resembles anothers work either.

**Warnings: **This fic contains (not at the moment though) shounen-ai (boyxboy) love. If you don't like. Don't read. Simple. Alos, there'sa swear word or two.

* * *

Last Chapter: _"Shit," Bakura said as the army of the once dead began to advance._

* * *

Marik and Bakura took defensive stances in front of the god of Darkness. Yami looked at them strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"You are the only one that can take the life away from them," Marik said, glowing dark lavender.

"No matter what the cost, we cannot allow you to die," Bakura murmured as he began glowing blue.

"But –"

"No buts," Marik stated, pushing Yami back behind them against a wall, "We protect you while you focus on taking their life force away. We come up with a way to kill the god of Spirit up there."

"Well, we'd better think fast!" Bakura yelled, throwing up a thick wall of ice to hold the un-dead back.

Portions of the wall started dripping away slowly.

"What?"

"It seems that there are some mages amongst the zombies," Yami stated as they began to walk through the holes in single file, a cold laugh accompanying them.

Seeing that Marik and Bakura were occupied with setting the zombies alight or freezing them, Yami dashed out into a large group of them with an angry cry. A crimson light surrounded Yami and the zombies around him. Turning to see what had happened, Bakura and Marik noticed that all of the zombies and ghosts surrounding Yami had fallen still.

"And that is what happens when the god of Darkness gets angry. Never seen him do that before. Have you?" Marik asked Bakura as the two watched Yami flit around the room, using his magic to kill Seto's army of zombies and spirits. A pearly lustre surrounded Seto, who was standing in the centre of the room, and the now dead once dead people began to stir again.

"No way!" Bakura exclaimed as he kicked a zombie in its head, sending it flying towards Marik who ducked just in time for it to slam into a ghost, somehow stopping it momentarily.

"Watch what you do with those things!" Marik called as he punched a zombie in the stomach, effectively setting it alight, "Oh look! A walking bon fire!" he called out, somewhat delightedly as the burning body ran around in circles.

"Stop being stupid," Yami said as he engulfed a few spirits in darkness. Upon hearing their cries, he sealed the darkness off.

"Fine," Marik humphed, somehow having fun in their dire situation, "Bakura! Put it out for me!"

Bakura grumbled something about insane Fire gods before summoning a rain cloud above the burning zombie. It sizzled and hissed as the intense flames died.

"Bakura! Behind you!" Yami called out from amongst a mass of un-dead.

"Wha?" Bakura turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a zombie with heat magic about to launch a magical attack. Preparing for the attack, he failed to notice the magical attack being deflected. Marik and Yami, who were watching in fear, saw a bright green flash and a metal barrier appear right before the attack ricocheted off into a wall.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel the heat envelope him.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That metal barrier!" Yami called out, another flash of crimson lighting the area as Seto watched joyously from his place.

"What barrier? I didn't do anything…" he backed up against Yami, "I did feel a strange pull, right here," he said, touching his heart before throwing a hand out, blasting a swarm of oncoming ghosts with shards of ice.

Marik heard a rumble of thunder and looked above him. A large, deep blue rain cloud had formed over his head. He looked at the group of zombies in front of him, one glowing a very dirty pale blue colour as the cloud started to let a heavy magical rain fall. Suddenly he felt a tweak in his heart and a shrill wind blew, blowing the rain away from the Fire god.

Yami looked over to where he felt a huge gust of wind. Seeing only an amazed Marik standing there blankly looking up at the sky before noticing all of the zombies had been knocked over and the spirits had been blown away, the pearly glow from the king ceasing…for now.

"Um…thanks, I think," Marik said as he trotted up to where Yami and Bakura were backed against a wall.

"Thanks for what?" Bakura asked, looking around at the swarm of zombies thathad stoppedgrowing.

"Blowing the rain away. That would have been painful."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't conjure up winds. I'm a Water god in case you've forgotten. And Yami is the god of Darkness… no winds there either. You must have done that one on your own."

"But…I'm the god of Fire. I can't do winds."

A light amethyst glow surrounded the God of Darkness who was slumped against the sandstone wall with fatigue.

"Okay, now we_know_ that _he _can't do that," Marik said, pointing to Yami who was still glowing a pale amethyst.

Yami blinked and stood, his magical energy completely restored.

"What in the name of the gods is happening?" Marik asked.

Yami thought for a moment.

_I am giving a final gift to you with my last reserves of magic._

Yami's face broke out into a smile.

"Yugi," he whispered, tears making his eyes glisten in the dim light. "This is his final gift to us," he said to Bakura.

"What do you mean?"

"We've got a problem! Seto's recovered!" Marik exclaimed, his lavender glow returning.

"Don't worry. We can notlose. Not now," Yami said, feeling a presence behind him. Bakura and Marik feeling a presence also as they prepared for the next assault.

* * *

Phew, that took forever to write! Gomen nasai! (Sorry!) School is super busy right now...and writers block didn't help either! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Remember to leave a review! Ja ne!

Thanks to SilverWing147, Time Keeper and Atemu Yugi Lover34 for reviewing! Thanks! (hands out Yugioh plushies)


	21. The Battle is Over

Yay! Chapter 21 is out! I didn't think I'd be able to write it so soon, but here it is! Perhaps my writers block has finally gone! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, nor anything else that resembles anyone else's work.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (boyxboy love)is in this fic, so if you don't like. Don't read. A swear word or two as well.

MK: Also, things get a little...mean and nasty a little later in this chapter, so yeah, just be prepared for it.

* * *

Seto jumped down from his ledge, leading his un-dead army for the attack. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the meaning of this?" he cried, pointing at the three gods who looked puzzled.

"Meaning of what?" Marik asked, throwing a ball of flames up and down impatiently. Heck, if he was going to die, he might as well hurry it up! He paused for a moment.

_I wonder what will happen when Yami dies. He sort of is the god of Death as well as the Darkness...hmm. Oh well._

"How…how did you three some back?" Seto yelled, outraged. This was _not_ supposed to happen at all!

Bakura and Marik looked even more puzzled than before, and Yami smirked as three ghost-like figures stepped forward.

"Hello your highness," Ryou said with a slight mock-bow, his deep green eyes sparkling.

"You don't mind us coming back to help our partners, do you?" Malik asked, folding his arms with a mischievous smile.

"After all, you are the main reason that we three could come back," Yugi informed him.

"How? You…you all died," Bakura said, amazed at what he saw in front of him.

"You three were killed! How is this possible!"

"Not quite. You see, I had been wounded in my battle with my clone but I still had enough magic left to do one last little thing before I returned to the heavens."

"Go on," Marik said, listening intently.

"Well," Yugi turned to face Seto, "I used the last reserves of my magic to give to my other comrades a gift. I anchored Ryou and Malik's spirits to their other half's. Though…Ryou was sort of already attached. I don't know how he managed that one," Yugi shrugged, "However, this is where you come in. It's thanks to you that Malik, Ryou and myself are here. You have the power to give life back to the dead. All dead. Including us," Yugi said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"But… this was all perfectly planned. The Seers…they…no! It cannot be!"

"It seems to me," Marik said, stepping forward to be in line with the once deceased god of Air, "That you have just caused your own demise."

Seto thought for a moment and then began to chuckle.

"You still don't have the power to destroy my army. If you take the life away, Darkness, I'll just bring it back. You'll have to destroy me first. And to do that, you have to get through these!" he yelled, pointing to his large army of ghosts and zombies who snarled angrily, wanting to tear their opponents apart.

"He's got a point," Malik mumbled.

Ryou looked towards the other five gods.

"I have an idea…but, Bakura. I'll need to borrow your body. As spirits, Malik, Yugi and myself cannot use any magical attacks against physical forms because we need to have a physical form to do so. Spirits can only use their magic against other spirits. Is that alright with you?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked into his deep forest green eyes. Ryou looked back into pools of deep, ocean blue.

"Of course. What is your plan?"

"Well, what Seto said is true," Yugi said, "If Yami uses his magic to take the life away, Seto will bring it right back."

"Which is where Jonouchi comes in," Ryou stated.

Malik looked at him, "That's right! Jonouchi is still resting!"

Ryou nodded and looked to Bakura, "Which is why I need your body for a little while. I'll use my earth magic to rope him up. We'll sort of hold him hostage."

"And Seto will disband his army of zombies and ghosts to get him back!" Marik said excitedly. Yes! He wasn't going to die today.

"Still leaves us the problem of Sprit man over there," Bakura pointed to Seto who seemed to be thinking something over, strategically planning his next attack perhaps?

Yugi looked to Ryou who looked to Malik. They nodded to each other.

"Leave that to us," the three spirit gods said, "We'll signal Yami when the time is right. You'll know what you have to do."

The six of them turned to face Seto and his army. It was deathly silent, an icy wind blew through the room and a loud clap of thunder sounded, Seto's army rushed forward. Bakura felt something icy brush up against him and then…he was floating. He looked at his hand and saw that it was see through. Bakura's body turned and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

Bakura nodded.

"Good, now, remember to avoid all attacks launched by spirits. They might be able to damage your physical body because it still exists," Ryou informed him, "Alright, let's go. Follow me up after."

Ryou…or, at least Bakura's body, started to glow an intense green colour as a large iron shield formed itself around the six gods going up at least eight metres into the air. Making a tree sprout from the ground, Ryou grabbed onto one of its branches as it sprung up from the ground to the top of the shield. Creating a little ledge for himself, he stepped onto it and spotted Jonouchi against the far wall of the battle weary room, stirring. Lifting a glowing arm, vines formed around the Battle mage and inconspicuously dragged him to where Ryou was patiently waiting, Seto blissfully unaware of what was going on as he was focusing on getting past the thick mass of metal. Brown eyes blinked open and looked at their surroundings.

"B…Bakura?" he asked.

"Yes…and no."

"Wha?" Jonouchi shook his head and looked at Ryou again, "How did I get here?"

"My plants brought you to me."

Jonouchi turned his head to see his love and the army of zombies trying to get through the thick iron.

"Seto! Seto!"

Cerulean blue eyes looked up to where Jonouchi was struggling against the thick vines.

"Jonouchi!" he cried, "Let him go, bastards! You're fight is with me!"

Ryou broadened the platform to allow the other two gods and three spirits to step onto it.

"If I remember correctly," Yami called, "Jonouchi was helping you at the start of this battle!"

Seto slammed a fist on the barrier separating himself from the other gods.

_How could I be so foolish as to leave him unprotected?_ Seto thought furiously. 

Ryou began to disperse the iron metal back into the ground from where it came. He stepped forwards, the vines holding Jonouchi following. The other five gods staying a safe distance away.

"What is Ryou up to?" Bakura whispered to Malik.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We'll see shortly."

Ryou stopped a metre or so away from the weary king, "We have a proposition for you. Get rid of your zombies and spirits. And we shall return to you your most prized possession. If you don't co-operate, I can give you a little…incentive to do so."

"Like what?" Seto spat.

Ryou flicked his wrist and a large thorn sprouted from the vine, very close to Jonouchi's face. Seto's eyes widened, as did the other gods'.

"What are you doing?" Marik called out, surprised at what the normally gentle Earth god was doing.

"Be quiet, I know what I'm doing, Marik," Ryou yelled, he turned to Seto, "These aren't ordinary thorns either. They have rather potent toxins on them. They're very strong, and the toxins have been known to make many people suffer very violent reactions to it. In practically every case, the person who has been pricked by these poisoned thorns dies not long after. I'm sure you don't want to put your lover in danger of a rather painful death, do you?"

"You wouldn't dare. You're Ryou, the god of Earth. You don't have it in you to be cruel like that."

"Don't I?" Ryou leered as he flicked his wrist again, he didn't even flinch as he heard Jonouchi's agonized scream as a thorn pierced the skin of his arm, almost black green eyes stared coldly at the king. Only once before hadanyone seen Ryou's eyeslike this.

Seto visibly cringed, but didn't say anything at all.

Ryou sighed as another thorn grew, this time pricking Jonouchi in the leg.

"The poison should be taking effect about now," Ryou said nonchalantly, "He'll break into a sweat and start to see and hear things. The room will start spinning in around three minutes and his vision will begin to blur in about five," Ryou looked up, Seto still hadn't said a word.

Ryou commanded the vine to grow another thorn.

"Stop! You're taking this too far! Jonouchi shouldn't be suffering like this!" Yugi yelled.

Ryou turned and looked at Yugi with a glare, "I've told you all, I know what I'm doing. Be quiet. This _has_ to be done," he continued on with his description of the course of action the poison would take, "He'll get an extremely high temperature and by that time his body will start to stop functioning. The arms and legs get paralysed first, but it will be excruciatingly painful. That will occur about seven or eight minutes from when his temperature starts running high. Once the arms and legs are paralysed, the voice stops working next and his heart will start beating very slowly. This occurs three minutes after his legs and arms are paralysed. Should I go on?"

"S…Seto," Jonouchi whispered, his golden hair plastered to his face with sweat.

"The poison is taking effect. Will you take me up on the offer?"

"Gods above!" Malik cried, "Are you a fool! Stop him damn it, Seto!Jonouchi's life isn't worth this!' Yugi began to sob, leaning onto Yami's shoulder. Yami whispered soothing words to him to calm him down.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered, shocked at the scene that was playing out before them.

Seto refused.

"S…Se…to."

Ryou looked directly at Kaiba. "In exactly nineteen minutes, his breathing will become ragged and shallow and it will feel like his chest is about to explode from the lack of air. By this time, the pain will be unbearable, but no, he isn't finished yet. After fifteen minutes of that, his airways will slowly begin to close, blocking the already minimal amount of air from being taken into his body. But that isn't before blood in his body start's to spill from him. All in all, it is a very slow and very painful death. Not one I would wish on anybody."

"Kaiba, is your army really worth Jonouchi's life? His condition will worsen beyond healing if he is left any longer," Yami said, "And by the looksof things, Ryouis prepared to allow him to go beyond that."

"Do we have a deal?" Ryou asked Seto emotionlessly.

Seto took one look at Jonouchi, covered in a cold sweat, his face deathly pale and his brown eyes unfocused.

"Alright, I will relinquish my army!" the King said after a moments hesitation. He began to glow a pale blue, the zombies and ghosts returning to their lifeless state.

Ryou released Jonouchi from the clutches of the vines and placed him on a bed of moss. Yami stepped forward, Yugi's spirit in control. Closing his tear filled eyes, Yugi glowed amethyst as he concentrated on purging the toxins from Jonouchi's body. Ryou gave Bakura back his body and finally, Yugi stood, rubbing his eyes as he opened them.

"You are awfully lucky that you told Ryou to stop when you did. Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing," Yugi paused, "And you call yourself his lover!"

Seto smirked as he began to glow silvery blue.

"Don't even think about it!" Malik yelled as he forcefully took over Seto's body, the spirits of Ryou and Yugi pinning Seto's spirit down so he couldn't regain control.

"Do it! Yami! Destroy Seto's body! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine!" Malik looked over to where Ryou and Yugi were struggling, "Do it now!"

Yami glowed crimson and using his Shadow powers, completely destroyed Seto's body, effectively knocking Malik's spirit out of it before it was devoured by the darkness.

"There's only one thing left to do," Yugi said as Malik pinned down Seto's spirit, "Yami, I'll take over your body so you can use your shadow powers to destroy his spirit completely so he can't come back."

Nodding, Yami felt something icy move against him before he was hovering above the ground.

"So…what do I do?"

"It's like your normal magic, but it can only affect spirits."

Ryou tied some vines around Seto's legs attached to a large, heavy rock, holding him in place.

Yami glowed crimson as he aimed his magic, the five other gods standing behind him.

"We gods have no mercy on an evil soul such as yours. You will never walk this earth again. We condemn you for all eternity to the underworld!"

"Jonouchi…" he whispered, reaching out to his lover, "I'm sorry for…for failing you…and…bringing you into this mess."

The last thing the spirit of His Imperial Highness, Seto Kaiba saw was the scowling faces of Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik as he disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

Well, that was it. Was it good? I sure hope so. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Remember to please, leave a review before you move on to the next fic you read. Ja ne! (Hands out plushies to all reviewers)

Thanks to: Time Keeper, Chelley Angel, SilverWing147 and Atemu Yugi Lover34.

**The Queen of England:** Thank you for your constructive criticism. It really helps! I'll try to mix their reactions in the future, sorry about that. It was my first time writing a chaptered fic, but thanks for pointing it out! I really appreciate it. Thanks!


	22. The Intertwining of Souls

AC: (grins) Hi there... long time no see, ne? Sorry about that. School and writers block attacked me...

MK: I don't think the readers want your excuses... just get on with it.

**Disclaimer: **MK and myself (Anime Crazed) do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. And we don't own anything that resembles anothers work either.

**Warnings:** Yes, there is shounen-ai (boyxboy) relations in this fic (and in this chapter too!) So if you don't like that sort of thing. Don't read. You've been warned.

* * *

The six gods looked at the destroyed room, the tension was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife.

"At least we're all okay and the only thing that's been destroyed was the throne room…" Marik said, trying to ease the tension, looking at the two living and three spirit gods. Sprit-Yugi floated over to Ryou and slapped him hard across the face.

"Why did you go and put Jonouchi's life in danger? You didn't have the right to hurt him just to get what we wanted! It was horrible! You…you monster!" he yelled angrily, shocking everyone.

Ryou lifted a hand slowly to his stinging cheek, "I did it because Seto needed to be stopped. Did you have any other suggestions or plans that would have worked as effectively? Did you!"

Yugi looked away, "I didn't think so," Ryou murmured icily as he stormed off.

"Ryou! Wait!" Bakura called, moving to go after Ryou but Yami grabbed his shoulder.

"I think he needs to be alone for now."

"Yeah," Malik agreed, tucking a strand of see-through platinum blonde hair behind an ear, "I'd say he feels pretty awful about what happened just now."

"And I'd say Yugi didn't help him either," Marik said, tossing Yugi a look.

"I don't care, he had to do it. I don't think any less of him for it. I'll bet if one of us came up with the idea, we would have done it too. Even you Yugi," Bakura said, shrugging out of Yami's grasp, "I'm going after him."

Bakura left the throne room, the remaining four gods looked guiltily at each other, feeling somewhat remorseful of what they had done.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

Bakura found Ryou's spirit not that far from the throne room, silvery tears making their way down his face. His right cheek a rosy pink from where Yugi had slapped him.

"Ryou…" Bakura reached a hand tentatively out to brush a few strands of silvery hair from Ryou's eyes, but his hand just passed through the teenage ghost. He looked up with a sad smile.

"I'm a spirit remember?"

Bakura sat down next to the god of Earth.

"We're still magically connected right?"

Ryou nodded, "Because Yugi tied out spirits together I suppose we'd be magically connected…why?"

Bakura closed his blue eyes and Ryou followed suit. Soon, they were in Bakura's mind, the water gently slapping against the little island that had recently been created to allow room for Ryou's spirit.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

"Yugi's right," Ryou whispered to himself, he failed to notice someone sit next to him.

"No he's not. He's just upset because he knew it had to be done."

Ryou shook his head, "He's right. I am a monster. I shouldn't have gone that far. Jonouchi could have died because I was so blind and reckless!" he yelled, standing up.

"You did what needed to be done that no one else could do. Besides, Jonouchi will make a full recovery after having Yugi heal him."

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes.

"I'm horrible, I would have stopped at nothing to destroy Seto! Thi…this immense power… at my normal magical capacity I wouldn't have done that. The power was controlling me. I don't want this form any more!" Ryou stood angrily, waiting to see what Bakura would do.

Bakura stood, "No one blames you for what happened back there. No one. It's not your fault. And it wasn't the power that was controlling you back there, nor when you were fighting your clone. It was your emotions. You were fighting to protect your loved ones. You were fighting to protect this dimension and all others in the world."

"But still…"

Ryou was cut off when felt Bakura tenderly pressing his lips against his own.

Bakura smiled gently, "I don't care. If I had the power to do it, I gladly would have done it to protect you."

The two Elementals stood in a clam silence, enjoying each other's company.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

"So…" Malik said, breaking the apprehensive silence in the throne room, "Just how long are Yugi, Ryou and myself able to stay as spirits before we go back to heaven or wherever it is that we gods go when we die?"

"Well…" Yugi began, smoothing out his feathers gently, "Indefinitely. That is, until Yami, Bakura and Marik leave the living realm. It's because I've tied our spirits to our significant others, its not as difficult to appear as a spirit because of our closeness with the living realm."

"If that's the case, why don't all people just tie their spirits to their loved ones so they can still be around?" Marik asked.

"Entwining a persons spirits with another is a very complicated process. Powerful magic must be used and it has to be done very carefully and very precisely. If it goes wrong, who knows what could happen. When I tied our spirits to Yami, Bakura and Marik's, I had to, essentially, get rid of half of their soul," everyone's eyes widened, "It's not as bad as it sounds. We gods sort of have a history of being the other half of our lover's souls anyway. Remember? I was, more or less, giving each of us a complete soul. In our relationships, it's more than just love that bonds us. There's a spiritual connection too… something that bonds us together like no other. I know we all feel it. We are soul mates, in the very real sense. One cannot live without the other. We balance each other out. We each have magicks that can't exist without the other. Fire can't really exist without Air and the living portion of the Earth element can't exist without Water and there can't be any Darkness if there isn't Light. That's why I could link our spirits so easily. They should be linked anyway."

"I'm a little confused," Yami said, scratching his head.

"What I think Yugi's trying to say is that we should only be three people. You and Yugi are, in essence two halves of one soul, meaning you should be one whole person. Not two separate people, which is why he was able to link our souls together," Malik told Yami who nodded in understanding.

Ryou and Bakura entered the throne room, Bakura's arms around Ryou's shoulders.

"Another thing I'll have to explain," Yugi said, holding up a hand, "When we meditate we go inside our minds, right? Well… our minds are going to be a little different from now on. When I tied our spirits, I had to split our minds too."

"So that's why my mind was an ocean with a little island on it… I figured it was because Ryou and I were connected somehow."

"Umm… not quite. Your minds were still as one at that stage. By now they should have separated. I'm not sure how it will look, but they will be completely separate. I guess the only way we will know is if we check it out."

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

Yugi appeared in Yami's mind and looked around. Moments later, Yami materialised next to him. Yami glanced at his new surroundings.

"Well, this definitely is an improvement."

Yami's mind was now one big room. One that wasn't too bright nor too dark. Contrary to having sperate minds, Yami and Yugi shared one, which was faultlessly balanced.

"This is perfect, Hikari. How can I ever repay you for what you've done for me?"

Yugi stood on his tiptoes and gently kissed Yami on the nose.

"You don't have to repay me. You would have done the same thing for me."

"I'll find someway, my selfless little Hikari. I'll find someway," Yami whispered as he lent down and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

Both Malik and Marik opened their eyes. Blinking, they readjusted to the dull light in the hall that they were standing in.

"How interesting," Marik stated, walking over to a door with a curvy symbol on it, "It feels like you, Malik."

"Huh?" Malik said, walking over, "What do you mean by feels like me?"

Marik shrugged and pushed open the door.

The room was neat and tidy even though there were winds buffeting the room. In a small ornament similar to a birdbath in the middle of the room, a fire was burning brightly.

"I'll take it that this is your room."

"Yeah… I wonder what yours is like," Malik said, leaving his room and crossing the hall to Marik's.

"Mine has a flame on it," Marik said, tracing the little bronze symbol with a finger before pushing the door open.

Marik's room was also neat and tidy and set up identically to Malik's. The bed was on the left side of the room with a desk and chair on the back wall opposite to the door. Next to the desk was a bookcase and on the red feature wall was a very large hearth with flames crackling merrily, a light breeze gently making them burn brighter.

"Looks good," Malik said.

A thought suddenly hit Marik.

"I'm going to have to charge you rent you know."

"How can I pay you? In case you've forgotten, I'm dead. I wont have any money."

"I never mentioned money did I?" Marik said, snaking his arms around Malik's waist.

Malik pouted, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Flame boy."

Marik leaned forward. "I quite like that nick-name…now how about one for you…Windy."

"Sounds good, I like it," Malik purred, the flames in the heath making the room pleasantly warm.

"Glad you like it, though, I also like Snuggle Kitten. I've noticed you purr sometimes."

"That's not too bad either," Malik smiled as he snuggled into Marik's chest as they sat on the bed watching the flames.

Marik nuzzled Malik's neck and Malik smirked.

"Meow," he said enjoying the others warmth as Marik planted a kiss on his shoulder.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

Bakura and Ryou stepped onto white sand just in front of the door. The small beach stretched along the left wall and came out a few metres from the wall. A few palm trees were scattered along it, a hammock tied between two and a desk underneath another, as well as a bookcase. Azure blue water filled the rest of the room, waves gently crashing against the beach. Bakura looked around before diving beneath the surface.

Under water the ocean was calm and serene, multitudes of plants and marine animals flourished. Swimming around the small grotto, Bakura realised there was a bed and desk here too. Turning around and swimming outside of the small cavern, he came to a beautiful undersea garden. Smiling at it, he headed towards the surface where he knew Ryou was waiting patiently.

Ryou was staring at the waves blankly. He was broken out of his trance when Bakura splashed to the surface, stepping onto the sand next to him.

"How about we check your room out?"

"Sure," Ryou said with a bright smile, entwining his hand with Bakura's.

Ryou pushed the door open and the two teens stepped into the rainforest that was Ryou's room.

"Wow," he breathed, spinning around to look at all of the plants in his room.

Following a small track covered with fallen leaves and lined with varying flowers, the two came to a waterfall, "It's so pretty!"

Looking around his small forestry bedroom, Ryou noted that he had a wooden desk situated under a large tree as well as a nicely sized patch of moss for which Ryou could sleep on. One tree was shaped like a bookcase, which had a few books sitting on a shelf. Taking a few more moments to wander around the forest, he returned to the waterfall but couldn't see Bakura anywhere.

_Where'd he disappear to? Couldn't have gone too far…_"Bakura… are you here?" Ryou asked aloud.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here," he said with a smile, "It's really odd…I could actually hear you in my head…I think I could also hear your thoughts too… something about me disappearing or something."

Ryou blinked at him? _How did he know that?_

"I guess it's because now you live inside my head I can read your thoughts," Bakura smirked, _How very interesting_

"It will not be interesting! How am I going to keep my thoughts to myself?"

Bakura looked at Ryou.

Damn… this mind reading thing won't be as fun as I thought it would be… 

_You know…it could be fun. This way people won't know what we're saying…_

Bakura's eyes lit up _Have I told you just how much I love you?_ Bakura thought cornering Ryou against a tree, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

_(The Intertwining of Souls)_

Slowly three pairs of eyes opened simultaneously.

"Well…how was it?" Yugi asked, "I hope it's not too inconvenient…"

"Not in the slightest," Marik said.

"I did notice that we can now hear each others thoughts…" Ryou said with a blush as he heard Bakura whisper something to him in his mind.

"Ah yes… I'm not sure how that works… I guess we will find out eventually."

"Enough stuffing around," Yami said suddenly, "We need to get this place cleaned up and organised for the coronation. In case you've forgotten, this dimension is now without a king. King Seto didn't have any heirs or leave a will. It means we have to choose someone now."

"But we can't just go and pick some random person from the streets," Malik said seriously, "We need to think about this thoroughly."

The six gods sat down in a circle and began thinking of possibly candidates to take over the rulership of the dimension.

* * *

I really do hope that this chapter was worth the wait...Really I do! Thank you to all the lovely people who left a review! (Hands over Yugioh plushies) Love you all! Ja ne! 


	23. Work Completed

Holy Ra, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this final chapter written. Writers block decided to come and pay me a long visit, and finishing school is no walk in the park... studying takes up alot of valuable time. But this is the final chapter of this fic. Sorry if it's not what any one expected or it it seems cut off, but endings really arent my strong point and I truly did not want to leave this fic unfinished for any longer. Thanks so the reviewers over the past...23? Chapters. You've been inspiring and tips have been really appreciated. (Hands out Yugioh Plushies to lovely reviewers)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, nor anything that resembles anothers work.

**Warnings: **This fic contains shounen-ai, if you don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

"We had the Seers announce that a new monarch would be announced in a week and we still don't have someone to coronate!" Yami yelled.

"Don't get your boxers in a knot," Malik said casually, "I think I have the perfect candidate. They're wise, and not too old or young."

"I do believe that the people will like our candidate. And if the priests carrying out the coronation say that this person was chosen by the gods, then the general populace won't have a problem with it."

"Who is it?" Ryou asked Yugi, linking a hand with Bakura's.

"Well, the country won't be having a King."

"It's a girl!" Marik exclaimed.

"Yes. She's very wise, and has the power to see the past and future."

Yami thought a moment, "You don't mean Ishizu do you?"

Malik grinned, "Yup! Isn't that the perfect person for Queen? Think about it. She's down to earth, responsible, caring and most of all; her powers of Seeing are far greater than any Seer that's been before her. Her predictions are never wrong. This would be beneficial to the kingdom as she will be able to foresee any conflicts or natural disasters. Do you agree with me that she is the best candidate?"

Bakura, who had been quiet most of the conversation suddenly spoke, "This country hasn't had a lone Queen ruling for centuries. Will they accept her with open arms as you say she will?"

"The people love her," Yami said, "I remember. The people come to her for guidance when they feel their futures are unclear. They come to her when they wish to know about their past. Many of the people would trust Ishizu with their lives."

"Well that settles it then, doesn't it?" Yugi said, standing up from his plush, violet cushion, "We announce that she will be crowned at the coronation."

_(Work Completed)_

The entire city was buzzing with activity as the preparations for the coronation ceremony of the new ruler were coming to a close. Varying tales had been told about the events that had occurred at the palace and how the king had died. Some of the people believed that it was a meteor that struck the palace and that was how the previous King Seto had died. Others believed that enemies from nearby countries had used powerful Battle magic to kill the King in an attempt to take over the rulership that King Seto had. No one however, knew of what truly happened.

Yami was currently making his way down a newly rebuilt corridor heading towards the throne room, expensive tapestries in his hands. Placing his back against the heavy Oakwood door, he pushed against it, and slipped inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami said to silhouette in the window, "I thought there wasn't going to be anyone here. It's off limits."

"It's okay, Yami," a voice said, "I was just thinking. That's all," the person turned around.

"Jonouchi?" Yami asked, not really knowing what to say to his friend.

"Yeah. Look, I've decided to leave the army. I'm going to be moving away from here…I…I can't stand not having Seto around," he blinked back tears.

Yami looked to the ground. "We did what we had to do," he mumbled quietly, "You know that."

Jonouchi glared, "You didn't have to kill him. You could have locked him in the dungeons for all eternity or something. You didn't have to make it so he was condemned forever to the underworld! And I once called you my friend."

"Jonouchi…I'm…"

"Don't say it. I'm outta here," the blonde said, walking angrily out of the throne room.

"Sorry," Yami finished before sinking to the floor, tears threatening to fall.

Yugi was walking towards the throne room when he heard the heavy door close, deciding to check it out, Yugi cautiously stepped towards the door, wondering who could possibly be in there. Carefully pushing the heavy door open, he peered into the semi-darkened room. Seeing a figure on the floor, he used his light magic to light the lamps that were on the walls, casting a light amethyst glow around the room. Walking up to the figure on the floor, and knelt down beside him.

"It's okay Yami," Yugi said gently, wrapping his arms around his darkness "It's okay."

_(Work Completed)_

Ishizu stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at her new outfit.

"It's all very hard to believe that I'm being coronated," she said to Anzu who was lifting out various items of jewellery for the soon-to-be Queen to look at.

"I know, who could have guessed? Did you see this coming?"

"Not in the slightest. Put that stuff away, I'm not going to flaunt this title at all. I'm not even of Royal blood. I'll dress as close to how I usually do."

Anzu smiled, Yami was right when he'd told her that Ishizu would make a good ruler.

"Come on, your highness," Anzu said, emphasising the word as she brushed off her mages robe "It's time for you to go and have your ceremonial blessing before the coronation starts."

_(Work Completed)_

Trumpets sounded as the priests stepped onto the Great Steps of the royal palace. People lined the streets, cheering happily as the coronation began. An apprentice priest stepped to the top of the stairs, "High Priest Otogi will now announce our new monarch," he announced.

A priest with black hair tied back and green eyes dressed in a black and red robe stepped onto the steps.

"By the order of the Gods of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Light and Darkness, I present to you, the new queen, Her Royal Highness, Ishizu."

The masses of people clapped and cheered louder than before. Ishizu stood regally as she soaked up the applause.

_(Work Completed)_

Standing on a near by hill, the six gods stood, watching the proceedings from afar.

"Things could not have gone any better for Ishizu. I mean, Queen Ishizu. The people love her."

"Yeah," Malik nodded, floating next to Marik.

"Looks like our work here is done," Yugi murmured.

The three stood silently, listening to the sound of the distant ocean crashing against the rocks.

"So," Bakura said at length, "where to now? I mean, we are Gods."

Marik smiled, "I like the idea of going to these different worlds. I would like to see where an angel such as my Malik came from," Marik said, slinging an arm around Malik's transparent waist.

"That sounds like it could be fun," Ryou said excitedly.

"What do you say Yami? Up for the adventure?" Yugi said, resting his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Sure why not. Who knows what we'll see out there?"

And with that, Yami conjured up his dimension travelling circle and the three gods disappeared in a flash of crimson and black magic.

* * *

And that is the end of Elemental Mages. I'll be sad to see it done, it was my first multi-chaptered fic. But I feel really good that I've completed it. . Well... Ja ne for now!

Thanks to Atemu Yugi Lover34, Chelley Angel, Keeper of the Times andPhsycopathic Masochist for reviewing chapter 22. (hands out plushies)

Note: The Yami's and Hikaris can touch when they are in spirits because well... they can .'


End file.
